All I wanted was Peace and Quiet
by Aquaformer
Summary: Prowl is sick of Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet's noise making, so he goes to find a quiet spot. little does he what could happen to a lone Autobot. I don't own transformers. warning: heavy sexual themes, slash, M preg.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was in response to an inspirational survey/poll I had done. While I will try my best at many of the ideas, one had to be first, and after another little push, this idea was born. This contains slash. No like – No read. You are warned. This is strictly fan fic, based off transformers animated. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Prowl was mediating outdoors, as the noise between Bumblebee and Bulkhead as well as Ratchet's griping had forced the quiet ninja bot to find a different quiet place to meditate. And since he loved nature, Prowl drove off until he found himself in the quiet woods, with nothing to disturb him from meditating. He had headed many miles outside of Detroit, just to find some peace and quiet, never realizing he was isolating himself and that it would lead to a problem for the ninja bot. All Prowl could focus on was the fact that he needed to clear his mind. Sari and Bumblebee had annoyed the motorcycle for hours, and Ratchet's tirade about getting checks drove the ninja bot out of their normally quiet base in the middle of Detroit.

Prowl, upon finding the snowy, quiet spot, set himself up. The sun was just setting, Prowl's favorite time of the day, as the ninja bot tended to love the night as it brought peace and tranquility as well as animals that were rarely to never seen during the day. And in the middle of a glen, Prowl took his position, offlined his optics, and began his peaceful meditation, completely unaware of what the night was going to bring his way.

High in the sky, flying alone, a lone seeker was approaching. He had been kicked out of the Decepticons for his attempted murder of Megatron, but he still was online thanks to having a piece of the All-spark buried deep within him. And thanks to the signal dampeners, unless he was in robot mode, he would be virtually undetected. This bot's sole goal was to take over the Decepticons, and he did his darndest to get rid of Megatron, but still had no luck. He needed an edge, but was not sure how. And so pissed off at the world, Starscream began to fly over the wooded area, shocked to find that he was picking up an Autobot signal. Starscream cut his jets and glided, as he wanted to take this Autobot unawares, especially since he knew only one Autobot would be out this late, that sneaky, no-good ninja bot who could get behind a bot faster than that bot could turn around and was silent but deadly.

As Starscream approached, his detection equipment pinpointed where the Autobot was just simply sitting in the middle of a wooded glen, totally out of tune with reality. Starscream circled, careful not to make too much noise, as he did not want to alert his pray. If he could capture this silent but deadly ninja bot, he would prove to himself that he still had it, whatever "it" was. And seeing that the Autobot was busy, Starscream began to study the bot, careful not to make too much noise and thus alert the Autobot to his presence. But as Starscream silently moved around, he remained undetected.

Prowl, completely lost in his own world had no idea that merely feet from his meditating form was a Decepticon trying to figure out the best way to capture this lone bot. All the ninja heard were the sounds of nature, as the other bot made little to no noise, and the signal dampener hide the truth from the Autobot. And, unfortunately for Prowl, he had shut off his communication device as he just wanted some privacy, but since it was off, there was no way anyone would be able to warn him as no one knew where he was, as when he was in meditation mode, his Autobot signal was weak. But this also made the ninja bot vulnerable.

Starscream continued to circle Prowl, trying to figure out the best way to capture this sleek and agile Autobot. Starscream, having heard that thrusters could be sensitive, walked up to the quiet, meditating bot and gently began rubbing the thrusters on Prowl's back. Starscream received a moan, but nothing more. Starscream continued with his experimentation, and got an unexpected reaction – "Ratchet, knock it off, you know that makes me horny."

i boy, he must really be out of it /i thought Starscream as he continued the ministrations, touching areas delicately, and trying not to laugh as he watched the proud ninja bot sway under his not quite tender ministrations. Starscream was excited, as he could feel the ninja bot's temperature rise, and hear Prowl's cooling fans kick on. Starscream just smirked a sinister smirk, as capturing this bot might be easier than he originally thought.

Prowl, still meditating, felt his temperature rise. Someone or something was stroking his thrusters in just the right way. Prowl was not one for gentle touches, and the roughness of the ministrations heated his systems even more. His meditation switched focus from tuning the world out to be alone to tuning the world out to enjoy the ministrations he was feeling. Prowl heard his cooling fans kick on, and before he realized it, he let out a guttural, lustful moan.

And while at first he thought it was Ratchet, something told the ninja bot it was not Ratchet, as Ratchet was not quiet enough to sneak up on the ninja bot. Prowl was starting to wonder who it could be, but his thinking was interrupted when something else began running something up and down the sensitive wiring in his back. He was slowly losing his self control and the lust that had barely started was starting to take control. Poor Prowl, if he only knew who was giving him this much pleasure, but he did not, nor did he care as long as whoever or whatever it was did not stop.

Starscream realized that the more he warmed this Autobot up, the more horny he himself was becoming, but knowing not to stop too soon, Starscream kept himself under control as continued rubbing the thrusters with one hand while the other hand was tracing along creases in the armor and finding delicate and extremely sensitive wiring. Starscream was rewarded with not only more moans but also a softening of the rigid posture the Autobot had been in. Starscream smiled as he realized he was breaking down the defenses on this lone Autobot. It could not get any better, or could it?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was in response to an inspirational survey/poll I had done. While I will try my best at many of the ideas, one had to be first, and after another little push, this idea was born. This contains slash. No like – No read. You are warned. This is strictly fan fic, based off transformers animated. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Prowl was literally purring. Whatever or whoever it was seemed to know just how to find his most sensitive spots. Not wanting the ministrations to end, Prowl sat as still as he could, fearing that if he moved, whatever was creating these wonderful, lustful strokes would vanish if he moved, and so he sat silently still except for the shivers that ran through his systems and the lustful moans that escaped his lips. Prowl no longer cared that his peace and quiet was somewhat interrupted, as it had been interrupted in such a delightful way.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Prowl, Starscream was taking this all in. He literally had a hot and bother Autobot moaning under his somewhat rough ministrations. Starscream would have never guessed that the ninja bot would like things a little rougher, but at this point it did not matter, as Starscream knew he was in control and he was going to enjoy this. And in realizing that his prey was adjusting and enjoying his every move, Starscream grew bolder, and drew closer to the Autobot, Starscream's own body warming at the sight and sounds of the horny Autobot beneath him. No matter what anyone said, Starscream loved to play the dominant role, and this time was no exception.

Starscream, feeling more confident, began to snake one hand around to the front side of the Autobot. And upon touching the steaming chest plate, the Seeker heard the deep lustful moan of a bot that had been totally taken over by his needs for interfacing. Starscream knew that sound, as he had played this trick many a time before, but this was his first time with an Autobot. And while he had been a little uncertain before he heard it, that moan signaled to Starscream that he could continue with his plans.

Prowl was in ecstasy, and since he did not want it to end, he still kept his optics offlined, as he thought that he was dreaming this. Prowl was a virgin and had never let himself feel even the pleasure of self-interfacing. He was a disciplined ninja bot, focused on tuning out his emotions, but the lust he felt pulsing and coursing through him systems was feelings that had built up over the many years the bot had been denying his own needs for the needs of others. And with the release of all those "forgotten'" feelings, Prowl's well trained ninja mind was quickly succumbing to the lustful emotions now taking control of his body. He shivered as the touches reached around and felt his steaming chest plate. Prowl, though usually dominant was too overcome with lust to play any role but submissive, letting this secret lover touch where the lover wanted to.

Starscream was surprised when he realized that Prowl had turned over control to him. This ninja bot that had kicked his aft so many times was now squirming under his ministrations and begging for more. Starscream, who had already removed the armor covering his over interfacing port and cable, soon found Prowl's aft port, and while Starscream did not enter the port, he stroked the sensitive wires inside in order to get the stubborn Autobot to open his legs so that Starscream could approach from the front. Starscream knew it was working when Prowl was trying to get Starscream's fingers deeper in his port, and soon, without conscious thought, Prowl laid down on his back, wanting to continue, but not through the aft port. Starscream was pleased with his success.

Prowl laid down on the ground, optics still off as he let his body control him. And since Prowl's armor had yet to be removed from his port and cable, Prowl's cable strained against the metal, causing a nice little bump that Starscream noticed immediately. Starscream, knowing not to stop his ministrations, used a trick he had used many a time before and managed to get off the armor covering Prowl's most intimate parts, his interfacing cable and port. Starscream was surprised to find that the cable was much thicker and harder than his own, and to find that Prowl's port was already secreting copious amounts of fluid. Starscream was surprised to find that prowl was a virgin, as those were few and far between.

Starscream could feel his own systems warm up, as he was now horny thanks to this Autobot scum, who was squirming underneath him, mewing and moaning, as well as surrendered to his captor. Starscream, not wanting the bot to online his optics and ruin his fun, played it somewhat gentle this time, as was said before, it was not often that one got to "pop a virgin's cherry".

Prowl, completely lost in the lust pulsing through his body, had blanked out his mind as all he could feel and sense was the need that his body needed, and that was to interface. He did not care with whom or what, but he needed it, as it was all his mind could focus on now. And, worried that this was a dream, prowl kept his optics online, which enhanced the pleasure he felt by twofold. Prowl could feel the cold air blowing by his stiff cable and leaking port, but that only enhanced his lustful feelings. Then he felt something else, wet on his cable. Whatever was causing these wonderful feelings was now sucking on his overly sensitive cable. Prowl was lost in lust, nothing could ruin this moment.

Starscream took Prowl's cable in his mouth, his rough tongue stroking the sensitive member. Starscream was rewarded with lustful moans and thrusts. Starscream was more than pleased as he could hear and feel both bot's cooling fans kick on. Starscream kept one hand delved into Prowl's viring port, stroking sensitive wires while Starscream observed the bot squirming underneath him. _oh yes_ thought Starscream, _this is going better than I expected and I will reward my little lustful bot for his troubles ._

And with that, Starscream used his free hand to snake up Prowl's chassis, until Starscream's mouth was lined up with Prowl's and Starscream's cable was lined up with Prowl's front port, which was eagerly anticipating the impaling it was going to get. And when Starscream planted a kiss on Prowl's lips, Starscream's cable penetrated Prowl's port, causing the bot to open his mouth, and soon Starscream tasted the sweet and savory taste of Prowl's mouth with his rough tongue.

Prowl was in agony for a short bit as the cable first penetrated him, but soon, he was in ecstasy, and not caring about it as the pain faded into incredible pleasure. Prowl, on instinct, reached up and began to stroke the back of whatever was bringing him such pleasure. Starscream soon felt Prowl's calloused hands on the seeker's extremely sensitive wings. Starscream was in heaven as he had taken down the ninja bot without even to have to use a weapon other than the seeker's own cable which was pumping in and out of the ninja bot's port.

Soon, but too soon for the seeker, the spark chambers came open. Starscream knew he was not ready to bond, but he could at least briefly spark merge. If Prowl got pregnant, it was not Starscream's concern as he had impregnated other bots and left them, but Starscream had a little harder time leaving Prowl as the bot had been such a good lover, not complaining once. Starscream let his spark and Prowl's spark merge, and that was when overload hit. Starscream was tired, but able to pick himself up and fly off, after replacing the armor covering Prowl's interfacing area. No need to let everyone know and worry about what had happened, but before he left, Starscream did something he had never done before, and that was kiss his lover one last time, on the lips. _Sleep well, Autobot, for you will be rewarded_ thought the seeker as he kissed his lover one last time and then left.

The next morning, Prowl slowly woke in the middle of the glen. He remembered coming here, and then he remembered the weird dream he had the night before. He felt tired but good, and extremely horny, not realizing he had actually interfaced with another bot the night before. Unable to focus until he fulfilled his need, Prowl self-interfaced in the middle of the glen, imagining the images from the night before. And once he released himself through overloading, he felt his mind was clear enough that he could go back to the base. Little did Prowl know what was going to happen to him from that one chance encounter. And the seeker secretly watched, hoping he would have another chance with his Autobot lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was in response to an inspirational survey/poll I had done. While I will try my best at many of the ideas, one had to be first, and after another little push, this idea was born. This contains slash. No like – No read. You are warned. This is strictly fan fic, based off transformers animated. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Prowl returned to base, to find it in chaos. Bumblebee and Bulkhead had had a sleepover with Sari and the place was thoroughly trashed, but Prowl was too tired to care. He went directly to his room, as he not only needed recharge, but also wanted to try and figure out what had happened to him the night before, as he had never felt so horny before in his life. But, as he thought about it, he remembered very little other than whoever or whatever he was with was a very attentive lover.

As Prowl wondered around the base to his room, he ran into Optimus Prime and Ratchet, but not having anything to say to them, he quickly and quietly walked by, as if disturbed by something, but when Prime and Ratchet saw the rec room, they figured that that was why Prowl left in such a huff. Prowl honestly did not care what any of the other bots thought as he needed to get to his room, as he had a lot to think about. And, the fact that he was still as horny as hell did little to nothing to help his situation.

Prowl, once in his room with the door shut, tried to sit in his favorite position to meditate, but every time he closed his optics all he could feel were the faint ghostly touches that lightly yet roughly ran along his thrusters and his exposed wiring. The harder Prowl tried to meditate with his optics closed, the closer the mysterious lover felt. Prowl was starting to realize that as he continued to meditate, his body systems were slowly and quietly warming up and Prowl was in his own world until he heard and felt his cooling fans kick on.

Something carnal had taken over the ninja bot's systems, and before Prowl realized it, he was opening his interfacing area and stroking his own cable, but after he overloaded from the sensory overload, he felt good, but still horny as hell. He felt like he needed an interfacing session again to get back to normal, but he did not want to tell any of the other Autobot's about it. He decided he would go out once again, but not that night. He would wait a few nights until he could pull off the "Bumblebee and Bulkhead being annoying" excuse.

(a couple nights later)

Prowl, using every ounce of calmness he possessed, left again, frustrated after bumblebee and bulkhead making too much noise. Prowl said nothing, but hit the road. None of the others thought anything of it, as prowl did like his peace and quiet. But Prowl had more on his mind this night than just finding a quiet place. He was returning to the place he went a few days ago to see if he could find his mysterious lover, even if it was only in his dreams. Prowl, while driving towards the woods, had no idea that a certain seeker had been tracking his every move. The seeker smiled as he realized that this Autobot was going to isolate himself yet again. And so the seeker watched from a distance, not knowing what to expect, but he would like what he found.

Once Prowl found the spot he had sat on a few nights ago, and got himself in his favorite position. He was unaware of any presence around him, but tried to focus clearing his mind. The only difference this time was that Prowl was positioned much "sexier" than usual, secretly hoping to lure out his mysterious lover. And as hard as Prowl tried to clear his mind, it kept coming back to that one night when he opened a floodgate of emotions and experienced something he desperately wanted to do again.

Meanwhile the seeker gently glided overhead, watching as the fidgety ninja bot was in the same place again, but sitting a little differently. The bot had his optics closed once again, and so Starscream silently. This was going better than expected. Prowl sat in a position that dared the seeker to touch his thrusters again. Starscream, liking what he was seeing, quietly waltzed up to where the Autobot sat, panting, having already gotten his body warm. Starscream used his hands to barely but roughly rub the ninjabot's thrusters and was rewarded with a loud, lustful moan from the bot. And while Starscream never really was one to take a bot more than once, something about this Autobot seemed to capture his attention and made this one bot "more worthy" than all the others to have Starscream a second time and in only a few nights.

Prowl, already feeling a little horny (although not knowing it was due to carrying sparklings) just melted as he felt the same being run their hands over him. Prowl opened his legs as if telling the other bot exactly what was on his mind. Prowl was horny and the only way his body would be satisfied was if he mystery lover interfaced with him yet again.

Starscream, noticing the ninjabot's surrendering position, simply smirked as he realized that once again this bot was surrendering to him, but Starscream did not realize that he was also surrendering to a greater force as he continued to "warm up" the ninjabot. Hearing the soft purrs and mewls as well as the loud lustful moans, Starscream became "hot under the collar" himself, and removed his own armor covering his interfacing cable and port.

And after Starscream removed his own covering, he removed Prowl's and was again fascinated at how large Prowl's cable was, in spite of the fact that Prowl was not a big bot. Starscream wanted Prowl's cable inside him, but also wanted to be inside Prowl at the same time. And so Starscream lined his port up with Prowl's very hardened cable while aligning his own cable with Prowl's port. And while this position was a little more awkward, Starscream and prowl's hips pumped into each other, and eventually both overloaded into each, after a brief spark merge. Starscream felt a little funny having Autobot stuff in him, but the feeling was soon forgotten as Screamer could tell that Prowl was just warming up.

Prowl could not believe the sensation of having his port being penetrated while penetrating something with his own cable at the same time. It was heavenly to him, but he felt like he was just warming up and hoped that whatever was helping him with these wonderful feelings was going to continue. Prowl, still with optics closed, reached out and touched the seeker's very sensitive wings, causing the seeker to become hard again. Prowl was insatiable at this point, and he was going to get it if it was the last thing he did.

Starscream, hornier than usual, obliged and began warming up the bot again. It did not take long for Screamer to get the bike ready. This time, Starscream used his cable to penetrate Prowl's sensitive port while gently kissing the bot and running his hands all over his submissive lover. Starscream was loving it as was Prowl, and before either knew it, in their blissful haze, the two bonded, not in a spark merge, but as in making themselves sparkmates, though neither consciously realized it at the time. this was going to lead to a very interesting time the next few months or so, but at this point neither cared as all they wanted was to release themselves in the freedom of interfacing.

The next morning, Starscream woke first, not remembering too much of the night before, but enough to put his cover armor and Prowl's cover armor back on before leaving. Prowl, still asleep, laid contentedly in the snow, while Starscream smiled contentedly as he left, neither yet realizing that 1 – they were expecting little sparklings, and 2 – they were now sparkmates.

Prowl went home to the Autobot base after he woke up, somehow feeling relieved. And not feeling any more stress, prowl was in a calm mood upon returning to the base, but the morning sickness would soon catch a certain bot's attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was in response to an inspirational survey/poll I had done. While I will try my best at many of the ideas, one had to be first, and after another little push, this idea was born. Someone finds out more about someone else's little secret. This contains slash and M preg. No like – No read. You are warned. This is strictly fan fic, based off transformers animated. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(A month after the first night in the woods with his secret, mysterious lover)

Prowl was feeling funny. He could not explain it, but he was. Every morning for the past month, he had stayed in his room longer than usual, and each morning, way before he thought anyone was up, Prowl would throw up a little bit, but thinking it was bad energon or oil, Prowl said and did nothing, merely putting up with the inconvenience. And while most of the others failed to notice anything different, Ratchet was not nearly as naïve or young as the rest of the bots on his teams. He had heard Prowl purge his tanks in the morning when Prowl thought no one was awake. Although Prowl could put up with the purging of the tanks, he had felt a constant funniness in his spark at various times, not realizing that he had a sparkmate, and not only a sparkmate, but Decepticon sparkmate.

This morning, having made his routine morning trip to the washroom, Prowl was startled as Ratchet caught him in the hallway. Prowl, knowing that he had already had his annual service check did his best to avoid Ratchet, and escaped his grasp this time, but Prowl would not always be able to avoid Ratchet, especially since things would be getting more, instead of less, complicated. And while Prowl got away on this trip to the washroom, Ratchet quietly and cautiously caught the bot the next time the bot sleepily headed toward the washroom, not anticipating Ratchet being there and waiting for him.

Too tired to struggle and slightly out of shape due to the slight bulge in his abdomen, Prowl allowed Ratchet to catch him easily and lead him away toward the med bay. In fact, Prowl did not even put up a struggle as he knew it was useless. Ratchet was surprised at how easily he caught this normally quick and stealthy ninja bot, and Ratchet knew right then that something was off. And while he did not know what, he was in a perfect position to find out. Meanwhile, Prowl tired and unaware that he was carrying sparklings, fell back into recharge in Ratchet's arms. Now Ratchet knew even more that something was off, but could not place his finger on it.

After laying the extremely tired and slightly out of shape ninja bot on the med bay berth, Ratchet got out his scanners. Ratchet did the normal scans, trying to figure out what was wrong with the ninja bot. When Ratchet scanned over Prowl's abdomen, he found something he was not expecting to see. Ratchet had to scan over it again and again, and after the 6th time, Ratchet finally believed what the instrument was telling him, Prowl was pregnant with four unsparked sparklings. However, from the looks of it, Prowl had no idea he was pregnant. And then when Ratchet checked Prowl's spark for the "funny feeling", Ratchet realized that somehow and someway, Prowl had a sparkmate, though Ratchet had no idea who it was.

Ratchet was scratching his head trying to figure out exactly how Prowl had gotten not only pregnant but also a sparkmate in the last month since his checkup when Prowl started coming around. Ratchet, knowing that the only other bot up at this time was Optimus, tried to pry information out of the normally quiet and barely visible ninja bot who was just trying to wake up from a very horny dream or nightmare.

"Prowl, what in the world happened to you?" asked the annoyed medic, trying to get information.

Prowl came online real fast, as he was shocked that someone else might know his little secret. The ninja bot then did his best to calm himself down before answering the demanding question of the medibot.

"I merely left the base to go to the woods to collect my thoughts" replied the ninja bot hoping the false calmness would get past the medic, but boy was the ninja bot wrong.

"What glitch did you let get near you?" replied the medic, not buying the false calmness.

"I don't know what you are talking about." responded Prowl, in all seriousness.

That was when it hit the medic, Prowl had no idea what was going on. Ratchet sighed deeply, realizing that he was going to have to explain something that the bot receiving the information had no clue about, but none the less, Ratchet let it fly.

"Prowl, I don't know how, but you are carrying sparklings. Carrying 4 unsparked sparklings in the bulging abdomen of yours, and you still have no idea what happened?" responded Ratchet, watching for Prowl's response.

Prowl, surprised, passed out, as even he had no idea how he had gotten pregnant. Ratchet received the answer to his question. Ratchet was worried as not only was Prowl pregnant, he had an unknown sparkmate that could have been anyone on the universe. _I am going to have to keep an optic on this yahoo if I want to get to the bottom of this _thought Ratchet, watching as Prowl came back around. Prowl looked up at Ratchet with pleading optics. Ratchet knew the meaning, and he would keep his mouth shut as long as he could, but Ratchet informed Prowl that once it got past a certain point, Ratchet would be required to let Optimus know. Prowl, though not happy, understood, and so the secret, for now, included Ratchet.

Meanwhile, at the deserted Decepticon ship on the moon, Starscream woke up. He was not sick, but had a funny feeling in his spark. There was no way in hell that Starscream was going to go to the Decepticon medic, as it was worse than getting beat up by Megatron. He felt like something was calling to him. Hoping to ease the "funniness" Starscream unconsciously sent calming pulses out to whatever was causing the funniness in his spark. After he did that, he felt no more "funniness" but a calmness. And seeing nothing else wrong, Starscream fell back into recharge, still not knowing that he had a sparkmate who was carrying his little sparklings.

Prowl, felt the random pulses and calmed down, as they had a calming influence on him. Feeling better, and out of Ratchet's grasp, Prowl headed back to his room. He needed to meditate and let what Ratchet said sink in. And so once in his room, Prowl took his new favorite position, without realizing that it was a position that was "sexually" positioned. And while meditating, trying to absorb what he had just been told, Prowl felt on overwhelming rush of emotions descend on his body, making him feel hot and horny. Prowl, still in meditation and unaware of what he was doing began to self-interface, as he was getting really horny. He quietly overloaded, but did not feel satisfied. Then he figured on a plan that would give him his satisfaction, he had to head back to that spot back in the woods.

It had been three and a half weeks since he had been there, but all the Autobots had learned to leave Prowl alone as he could be quite moody. And since Bulkhead and Bumblebee were driving Prowl nuts, Prowl headed out of the base, driving towards the woods, in order to get some peace and quiet as well as some other relief that he wanted to tell no one about. Ratchet watched, as he knew something was up, but not being a stealthy bot, he refused to follow the highly sensitive ninja bot as he took off.

Starscream woke once again in the abandoned ship on the moon and felt something. He felt a need to meet someone at a certain spot. He was feeling extremely horny, as he had not met up with his Autobot lover for over three weeks, leaving the seeker in blissful agony as no one the seeker found that for some unexplained reason, no one satisfied him like that stubborn Autobot. And so, feeling a call, Starscream left.

Prowl had no idea his spark had called out to the seeker, but Prowl hoped that if he found his spot again, his mysterious lover would come to him. He had missed out, and three weeks of self interfacing had done nothing to satisfy the horny bot. And so Prowl found his spot and waited, not realizing who he was going to meet up with as this would be the first time Prowl would see his mysterious lover.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was in response to an inspirational survey/poll I had done. While I will try my best at many of the ideas, one had to be first, and after another little push, this idea was born. The two sparkmates now find out who the other one is and both realize that now that they are sparkmates, there are important decisions to be made. This contains slash and M preg. No like – No read. You are warned. This is strictly fan fic, based off transformers animated. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(The night of the day Prowl found out he was with sparklings)

Prowl settled on his spot, slush snow underneath him, but it did not faze him in the least. He had come to this spot as he felt called here, as if it were a special location. And as he settled himself, he could not help but already start to feel his body warm, in anticipation of what was to come. He sat in his new favorite position, waiting for the time his mysterious lover would come.

Starscream, awake after having slept most of the day away, made his way to the wooded area, as if it was calling to him. He approached, and to his delight, he found the same Autobot that he had interfaced with three weeks ago or so and he could feel his own temperature start to rise as he got closer. _This is weird_ thought Screamer, _why am I still drawn to this bot?_ But whatever the reason, Starscream was not going to miss this opportunity for nothing. And so he gently glided down, turning off his systems so he could glide in unseen and unheard.

Once down on the ground, Starscream was extremely happy and turned on by the position Prowl was in. Starscream, feeling a swelling in his spark stepped closer to the gorgeous bot, and as he got closer, he felt a flutter in his spark. _No, it cannot be_ thought Starscream, scared of the new feelings taking over his body. And when Prowl shifted and turned the seeker's direction, the seeker froze, unable to move due to fear.

Prowl, feeling something in his spark turned, but what way he was facing was a mystery to him, as he still had his optics closed, but his body had already given him away – he was extremely horny. Prowl was so taken over by lust that when he opened his optics to see who had come, he did not register the seeker as a Decepticon, but merely as his lover. Prowl's optics were filled with lust, and the seeker could tell that Prowl was ready to seduce the seeker.

In fact, as Prowl walked up to the befuddled seeker, Prowl felt a flutter in his spark, and without thinking, Prowl unconsciously sent calmness, peace, and love out through their unknown bond. He could feel something come back, and it did not take long for Prowl's horny mind to recognize his sexy sparkmate. Prowl, having been too horny for too long failed to pay attention to the little warning that a Decepticon was nearby. All Prowl wanted was this mystery lover who had given him such pleasure and nothing was going to stop the ninja bot from getting what he wanted.

Starscream stood there, dumbfounded, as he realized what had happened three weeks ago or so. In the middle of a session, they had sparkbonded. Starscream was worried as he was still a Decepticon, even though Megatron wanted nothing to do with him. And while Starscream worried, he felt another gentle pulse and he realized that he had sent his feelings to his sparkmate. Trying to push the feelings aside, Starscream sent back love, which turned the Black and gold ninja bot's gold cheek plates slightly redder.

Prowl, feeling the need inside his sparkmate, began to run his hands all over the seeker's body, especially the sensitive wings. Starscream lost his train of thought as Prowl's ministrations began turning the seeker into a pile of melted slag. Starscream was getting turned on so much now that he no longer cared that his sparkmate was an Autobot, he just wanted to interface with his sparkmate, as he had missed him terribly. Before the seeker knew it, prowl had removed both the covers over their interfacing areas, and Prowl was gently sucking on the seeker's cable. Starscream moaned lustfully, as he had never felt a sensation like that before.

But Starscream, not wanting his sparkmate to feel left out, started rubbing Prowl's thrusters, which for as sensitive as they were, were not as sensitive as the next area Starscream touched. Starscream had brought his hand down from the thrusters, and while lightly dragging them across Prowl's slightly bulging abdomen, Starscream heard the Autobot moan and squirm in ecstasy underneath him. Starscream, having hit a sweet spot, continued to lovingly rub Prowl's abdomen, unaware that Prowl was with sparklings. Prowl continued to moan and gyrate lustfully under the tender ministrations.

Starscream could not take it anymore and inserted his cable deeply into Prowl's port. Starscream was surprised as the familiar port fit perfectly around his cable, enhancing the pleasure he felt. Starscream realized what he now had been missing over the last few weeks. He was missing his sparkmate, though he still was not sure how he had sparkbonded with an Autobot. But as he looked down at his lover and sparkmate, Starscream forgot about being on opposite sides and just enjoyed the time he now had with his loved one.

Starscream gently pumped away while kissing Prowl, allowing the smaller bot to taste the inside of the seeker's mouth. Starscream was being gentle as his spark refused to let him hurt this beloved sparkmate of his. And both overloaded together, as their sparks joined together once again. Starscream overloaded into Prowl, while Prowl's cable left his fluid on the seeker's sensitive cockpit area.

Tired and worn out from such an interfacing high, Starscream sat with his arms wrapped around Prowl, who leaned his back in and rested his head on the area of Starscream's chest plate that sat over his spark chamber. Neither said anything for a while nor did they need to, the embrace said so much.

And as they came down from their high, Prowl started coming into his normal senses again. Prowl was worried as here he sat in the snow being held by who knows what, meanwhile he was pregnant with four sparklings and still he did not know the father. And it was as Prowl was worrying that he felt a loving pulse come into his spark. And with that loving pulse, Prowl settled down once again, only to realize that he was in Starscream's grasp. Prowl tried to get away, but Starscream had a good hold of his mate. Prowl could do nothing but sit there and wait as he felt pulses, loving pulses, fill his spark. And once Prowl realized that the pulses were coming from Starscream, Prowl realized that somehow he had bonded with the Decepticon and Autobot fugitive. And though he was originally afraid, the pulse and the loving touches reassured Prowl that he was safe. Prowl felt guilty about one thing though.

"Starscream, what happened?" asked the ninja bot, trying to figure out how his defenses were defeated by the seeker.

"I found you here a month ago and I knew then that I had to have you, but I never expected to fall for you" replied the seeker.

"well" replied Prowl, "I hope you will be around, as we will have a little family to raise"

"What…what did you say" stuttered the seeker, not believing what he heard through his audios.

"Star, I'm …I'm preg…I'm pregnant with four little sparklings" replied Prowl, almost too quietly to be heard.

To say Starscream was shocked would be an understatement, but with Prowl's reassurance, Starscream calmed down, though he was still worried about what the Autobots might do when they not only realized that the sparklings were from a Decepticon, but also Prowl's bonded was a Decepticon. Prowl was worried as well, but for now they both pushed it out of their minds, as they sat wrapped in each other's arms enjoying the new moon and the stars.

Little did either know that a little birdie was nearby, and boy would that little birdie sing when Ratchet asked once the little birdie came home.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was in response to an inspirational survey/poll I had done. While I will try my best at many of the ideas, one had to be first, and after another little push, this idea was born. The two sparkmates now find out who the other one is and both realize that now that they are sparkmates, there are important decisions to be made. This contains slash and M preg. No like – No read. You are warned. This is strictly fan fic, based off transformers animated. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Unknown to Prowl and Starscream, Ratchet, the old medic had taken one of the city's annoying camera bots and had reprogrammed it. And with the reprogramming, the camera bot did Ratchet's bidding. And since Ratchet was not the stealthiest bot and the others had no clue, he had to use the resources around him to get the complete picture. Boy was Ratchet going to be shocked when that camera bot returned.

Meanwhile, Prowl and Starscream sat there still watching the moon and the shooting stars. Starscream, never having had that much interest in nature suddenly found that he could enjoy it, so long as his sparkmate was sitting there with him. Starscream cuddled closer to Prowl and Prowl did likewise. Starscream, while he enjoyed this, was worried, as he could not figure out to explain that he not only was going to have sparklings with an Autobot, but he now also had an Autobot for a sparkmate. Starscream tried to push the thought from his processor so he could enjoy this beautiful night.

Prowl, while he was enjoying the night and enjoyed being near his loving sparkmate, was concerned about how the rest of the Autobots would take the news, especially Prowl's best friend Jazz. But the more concerning thing for Prowl was that he now knew he was even more of a target for the Decepticons, as the growing unborn sparklings were partially of Decepticon heritage as well as the fact that he was pregnant with sparklings made him more of a target.

Meanwhile, having collected the data it was instructed to collect, the little camera bot returned to Ratchet. Unseen by any other Autobot, Ratchet took the camera bot into the med bay, took the recordings from it, and then released the small bot, so no one would ever know the difference, but the bot would still respond to Ratchet's commands. Ratchet then made off for his own quarters with the secret footage in his hands. Thankfully no one was awake as the medic headed back to his room at near the med bay, which was far from the others' rooms, to watch the footage that he had secretly taped. Boy would the old medic be in for a shock when he finally saw who Prowl had hooked up with.

Meanwhile, as the night progressed, Prowl and Starscream, though enjoying each other's company, knew that they could not risk to be seen together during daylight hours, and so the two sparkmates kissed and went their separate ways, hating it but knowing it was important at the same time. Starscream patted Prowl's abdomen in recognition before blasting off. Prowl watched as his mate flew away, before speeding on his way back to the Autobot base. Boy Prowl would be shocked when he realized what Ratchet knew.

Once back at the base, the only bot up was Ratchet. Prowl, tired, tried to get by the old bot, but the medic would not let him by. Prowl looked into the medic's worried faceplate and instantly realized that ratchet knew. Prowl did not know how the medic knew, but the ninja bot was not going to question the medic as he could see the medic was already extremely worried for Prowl and his unborn sparklings, as well as his Decepticon sparkmate. Prowl just hung his head, knowing there was nothing else he could do. But ratchet lifted Prowl's head in order to look the smaller bot in the optic and reassuring the ninja bot that for now, the secret was safe with the medic. Prowl managed a weak smile before heading off to his room, as he had a lot to think about.

Starscream made it back to his hideout, avoiding being detected by any bounty hunters or other Decepticons, as he was still on the run. Starscream had a lot on his own mind as he realized that his little family was in great danger, especially since he had found out that Prowl was only a month along with four little sparklings. Starscream, thought usually one to only focus on himself and his goal of ultimate destruction as well as leading the Decepticons, realized that something had now become more important in his life, his little family. The biggest question was how to get the Autobots to accept him as being Prowl's sparkmate. Starscream knew he could not go back to the 'cons as he knew there was no way Prowl would change. This left Starscream between a rock and a hard place.

Meanwhile, in his room in the Autobot base, Prowl could feel that his sparkmate was worried, and Prowl, though worried himself, sent a loving pulse through there bond and received a loving, peaceful pulse in return. Prowl then thought about the little ones that were growing in his abdomen. Though he was not familiar with giving birth nor the pain it entailed, right now, Prowl was content to watch as his abdomen grew, as it showed life right inside of him. Prowl became very protective of his abdominal area, though most Autobots around the base thought he had caught a flu, only Ratchet knew the truth, though in a few months, more than just Ratchet would know as per Elite Guard and repair bot rules.

Meanwhile, a space ship was headed on its way to earth, on board were Ultra Magnus, the pain in the aft Sentinel Prime, and Prowl's old friend Jazz. If they came, this would only worsen the situation, as both Prowl and Jazz had had feelings for each other for a long time, but this little hitch would throw a curveball into that little plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was in response to an inspirational survey/poll I had done. While I will try my best at many of the ideas, one had to be first, and after another little push, this idea was born. The two sparkmates now find out who the other one is and both realize that now that they are sparkmates, there are important decisions to be made. And a new friend is here to help the two out. This contains slash and M preg. No like – No read. You are warned. This is strictly fan fic, based off transformers animated. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(2 months later)

Prowl was now three months along, his abdomen was very swollen. Prowl felt like a blob. Jazz had arrived only a few weeks ago, and Prowl had been worried how his friend would take the news. Fortunately for Prowl, Jazz was supportive of Prowl and did whatever he could to help out, just like a true friend. Prowl had trouble moving around, and Jazz was there to help him out. In fact, Jazz was the first bot that Prowl told about Starscream, being sparkmates, and the four little sparklings, outside of Starscream and Ratchet. Jazz, while not happy about Prowl being a sparkmate to the Decepticon traitor, still loved Prowl and did his best to help out. In fact, it was Jazz who helped Prowl slip out of the base to go for a midnight rendezvous with his sparkmate.

Jazz drove the pregnant bot to the spot in the woods. Prowl was grateful, as he had a hard time moving thanks to his swollen abdomen, but Prowl did his best to sit in a comfortable position. Jazz helped the unbalanced bot sit as best he could. Jazz waited in the background, as he knew to wait. Prowl closed his optics, and sent a shaky pulse through his bond with his sparkmate. Prowl hoped that Starscream had gotten the message.

Meanwhile, recovering from his latest encounter and beating from Megatron, Starscream, though sore, felt the warm pulse in his spark and knew he was being requested by his sparkmate. Starscream was not going to disappoint as it was not very often that the two called out to each other. Starscream could sense that there was something important, and so the battered jet took off for their special area in the woods.

Jazz just watched, unsure of what was going to happen, but soon he saw the shape of the Decepticon enemy. Jazz was slightly afraid for Prowl, as he loved the motorcycle, but Jazz needed not worry, as he saw just how caring Starscream was to Prowl and the unborn sparklings. Starscream did not notice the extra presence in the woods, until Prowl introduced Jazz. Starscream was afraid as was Jazz as they pointed their weapons at each other, but Prowl stopped them. Starscream, still concerned, tried to protect Prowl, but Jazz was not going to take that. Jazz stepped up and showed that he too was very protective of Prowl. The two looked at each other. And then Prowl started it.

Prowl used his free hands, one on Jazz and one on Starscream and began trying to turn them on. Jazz was worried at first, as he did not know what Prowl's plan was, but Starscream was soon off in la-la land. Jazz realized soon what was going on, Prowl loved both of them. Starscream and Jazz gave each other one last look before succumbing to the pleasure. They realized what Prowl had wanted by bringing both of them here. Prowl, already bonded to Starscream, had wanted Jazz to join them as their sparkmate as well. Starscream, unable to say no to his sparkmate, had reached out finally, and embraced the ninja bot car. Jazz was completely caught off guard, and before the three realized it, they all three had become bonded sparkmates – Starscream, Jazz, and Prowl. Starscream realized it was for the best as the addition of the second Autobot would help when Prowl had to give birth to the four little sparklings.

Starscream kissed both Jazz and Prowl before flying off, as day was approaching. Prowl and Jazz smiled, now knowing that their love as well as the seeker's love was safe amongst the three of them. Prowl did not worry quite as much about the unsparked sparklings, as he now had Jazz to help him out, but the two ninja bots knew they needed to keep their bond a secret for as long as possible as it was strange for an elite guard officer to associate with a repair bot junky. That, and if Ratchet found out, they would give him a spark attack. And so Jazz continued to be the doting friend, helping the bot maintain as much of his independence as possible.

Prowl was unaware that soon, his condition would have to be revealed to his superiors, as he was quickly approaching the time where he would no longer be able to fight alongside his teammates due to being pregnant, as per the rules of the Autobots.

Ratchet checked up on Prowl's distended abdomen, knowing how many sparklings there were and knowing who the father creator was, but that still did not explain why Prowl was suddenly able to tolerate many things much better. Ratchet kept an optic peeled, but the ninja bots were too good. The secret would not be let out until the ninja bots were ready. But upon looking at the unsparked sparklings, Prowl got some news he never expected – he was expecting 4 mechs, and three appeared to be seekerlings, while the fourth one, who was hiding behind the others, could not as of yet be figured out. Prowl just smiled and bided his time. All would be revealed in time, he figured, and he slowly stumbled out of the med bay. Ratchet offered to help him, but Prowl declined, knowing that all he had to do was make it out of the med bay and Jazz would be waiting to help him back to his room.

Prowl and Jazz knew that they could not keep the ruse up much longer from Ratchet, but they were going to try with all their might. Ratchet scratched his head, something was up, but what exactly was going on, he knew not, but he was going to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was in response to an inspirational survey/poll I had done. While I will try my best at many of the ideas, one had to be first, and after another little push, this idea was born. Ratchet finds out and informs the trio about what he knows and Sentinel, the oafish prick, is captured. This contains slash and M preg. No like – No read. You are warned. This is strictly fan fic, based off transformers animated. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(2 months further along)

Jazz and Prowl had kept their secret at least from their teammates, or so they thought, but at Prowl's 5 month checkup, Ratchet pulled the two both aside. Jazz and Prowl, curious as to why, followed the old medic to a quiet, dark place. Ratchet, after having gathered all the information he needed and more, wanted to show the two he knew what was going on. Poor Prowl and Jazz had no idea what they were in for.

Meanwhile, Sentinel Prime, who had arrived with Jazz and Ultra Magnus, was cruising about town in his vehicle mode, trying his best to avoid "organic contamination" or so he called it. Sentinel, while on his own, was suddenly knocked temporarily offline. The big plow drew to a stop and a large carrier plane came and got the oaf, carrying him off to a secret place. Something was definitely not right, but Sentinel was in no position or condition to argue.

Back at the dark, private, sound proof room in the base, Prowl and Jazz sat down quietly, the awkward quietness only making Ratchet's findings more conclusive. Prowl, nervous, was visibly shaking. Ratchet, not wanting to stress out the unsparked Sparklings, began to tell the two why he had brought the young glitches to the room, as he knew their secret. Prowl and Jazz just looked at each other before bowing their heads, confirming the truth.

Ratchet went on to talk about how Ratchet knew Starscream was the father of the unsparked sparklings and that Ratchet now knew that not only was Prowl sparkmates with Starscream, but after a more recent investigation, Ratchet had found that Prowl, Jazz, and Starscream were all sparkmates. Prowl said nothing, resigned to the embarrassment that was coming, while Jazz jumped up and got in the medics face, informing the medic that if he ever told, he would be sorry. All Ratchet had to do was threaten to throw a wrench and Jazz quickly sat down. Ratchet explained to them that he did not shoot this footage to blackmail the too, though he certainly could have, he did it to make sure he would know what was best for Prowl and the unborn sparklings. Besides, Ratchet knew he had to figure out how Prowl was carrying 4 sparklings and three of them were seekerlings.

Prowl and Jazz relaxed as they realized that Ratchet was not going to rat them out. Ratchet explained that as a medic he was not permitted to share non-pertinent information with the others on the team. Ratchet explained that he would soon have to tell Optimus and Ultra Magnus about Prowl's "condition", but he did not need to say anything more. Ratchet also told the two that they should have told him about being sparkmates, as it was important. Prowl nodded while Jazz explained their hesitancy for telling the medic. Ratchet understood, but reiterated that he needed to be kept informed. Prowl and Jazz then decided the best thing to do was take the medic for a spin to meet the third sparkmate, and though Ratchet was not happy to meet the Decepticon, he understood the importance.

Meanwhile, the oafish blue snowplow was coming back online and realized that he was being held hostage in the Decepticon brig. He was blindfolded and chained in the most awkward position, with his legs spread apart and his arms locked over head and spread apart. If there was one word the afthead would use to describe his current position it would be vulnerable. He felt exposed as if his body was on display, and unknown to him, it was. And the bot viewing the struggling oafish plow liked what he saw through unseen the hole in the brig wall.

Back in the woods, Prowl and Jazz found the spot, while Ratchet walked behind, too old to be as quick as Jazz or Prowl, though neither would say anything as they knew Ratchet's reputation. Jazz and Prowl then got in a strange position, but Ratchet was not going to say anything as he was the outsider to this whole thing. Ratchet continued to watch as the two ninja bots used their connection to call their third mate, as 1- it had been awhile since all three had gotten together and 2 – Ratchet needed to assess Starscream, so that Ratchet would be better able to deal with the coming sparklings.

Starscream, up in his hide out, was recovering from yet another beating, though this one was not from trying to take over the Decepticons, but the fact that it appeared he was starting to become "soft." Starscream was also trying to hide from Megatron, as the Decepticon leader had a price on Starscream's head for his betrayal. Starscream, hearing the calling from his sparkmates, left, even though he looked like slag. Little did Starscream realize that once he met his sparkmates, he would find someone who did not care for him but was willing to help on account of the unsparked sparklings.

In the woods, Ratchet watched as it appeared that Jazz and Prowl had called the seeker. But as the seeker showed up, all three Autobots realized that something was wrong. Jazz and Prowl were worried sick about their sparkmate, and against Ratchet's better judgment, they brought the wounded seeker back to the Autobot base. Ratchet, knowing that Starscream was the father of the unsparked sparklings did the best he could, but bringing the seeker back to base brought up many questions, as Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus both saw the bots bring the seeker into the base. Optimus put 2 and 2 together and figured that Starscream was the other creator of the un sparked sparklings, but Optimus could not figure out why Jazz was with them. Ultra Magnus was also curious, meaning that the two sparkmates were going to have some explaining to do about the sparklings and being sparkmates.

Meanwhile, at the Decepticon base, Sentinel heard a large door open and someone approach. Sentinel, unable to see, tried to remain defiant, but something stops him. And what stops him is a sensation he was not anticipating, as some bot was gently stroking his cable while rubbing his overly sensitive aft port. Sentinel was in such ecstasy that he failed to realize exactly what was happening to him. The bot causing the pleasure noticed the blank look and knew he had now reached the point he wanted. Once they passed this point, there would be no going back. No going back to normal and no going back for many other things for the vulnerable Autobot. Something had to give.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was in response to an inspirational survey/poll I had done. While I will try my best at many of the ideas, one had to be first, and after another little push, this idea was born. Prowl is getting bigger, Starscream has reluctantly joined the Autobots for his sparkmates' sakes, and Sentinel has been missing. Skyburner, Lowrider, and Openroad are my creations. This contains slash and M preg. No like – No read. You are warned. This is strictly fan fic, based off transformers animated. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(3 months later)

The Autobots are worried, as no one had heard from Sentinel Prime for quite some time. It was not like him to be missing this long, but with the oaf's big mouth, he could certainly get himself into situations that he would not be able to get himself out of. But on the Autobot side, things had changed.

Starscream, having come in a few months ago beaten down and broken was still recovering with the help of his sparkmates Prowl and Jazz. The Autobots had been shocked when the news first broke, but by now, the novelty had worn off, and Starscream was considered to be part of the team, even though the seeker did not feel like he was nor did he feel like everyone trusted him yet, but the seeker's sparkmates reminded him to give the others time, as they did not know the seeker as well as his sparkmates did. Although Prowl's extremely swollen abdomen was still the talk as the other Autobots, other than the sparkmates and Ratchet, wondered what exactly the sparklings would be like.

Meanwhile, having slowly gotten used to the otherwise foul touches, sentinel could feel his body temperature rise as his tormentor once again began to run his hand along the plows most sensitive areas. Sentinel having learned not to fight it, gave it – he was broken. Now, the tormentor knew he could push it to the next level.

The tormentor, having taken his own covering off his interfacing area, began to take the armor off of the Autobot, and received no fight. The tormentor smiled. i _Soon_/i he thought i_ soon you will be mine_/i. And with that, the tormentor brought a new level of need to Sentinel. Sentinel was so turned on that he would now agree or do anything just to feel more pleasure. Unfortunately, the tormentor knew this. i _Now it is time to move in for the kill_ /i thought the tormentor, a Cheshire cat sinister grin appearing on the tormentor's face. Things were not looking good for Sentinel, but then he was such a pompous afthead that many were not missing him.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Prowl was on bedrest, as he was hardly able to move on his own. Starscream and Jazz did their best to help him maintain as much independence as possible, though that was very difficult. Ultra Magnus had gotten over the shock of an Elite Guard soldier falling for a non-Elite Guard member, and actually was happy to see that the trio was very happy with each other. Though he was the leader of the Autobots, Ultra Magnus knew finding one's sparkmate was important, as even he, Ultra Magnus, had found love at one point, though his mate had been lost many years ago, just as the war started.

Prowl, Jazz, and Starscream were sleeping on a large berth in Prowl's old room. Prowl was feeling a little squished, but loved none the less. But Prowl suddenly felt a little strange – he was in pain and felt something dripping down his leg. Prowl adjusted his optics and saw that oil was covering his legs as well as the berth and the legs of his sparkmates. Since he was in the middle, Prowl had little room to move and was desperately trying to wake his sparkmates. Starscream woke quickly, having received the worried pulse in his spark. Jazz took a little longer, but Starscream soon solved that as he sent a strong pulse of "get up you Lazy aft" to the car, and Jazz shot up in surprise. Both then looked at Prowl, who was grimacing in pain, then they saw the oil on the berth, on themselves, and on their sparkmate. _Oh shit_ both thought collectively _the sparklings are coming, and are coming now!_

Meanwhile, back in the Decepticon brig, Sentinel was out of his processor, lust clouding his judgment. The tormentor had one hand on Sentinel's cable while the other was rubbing delicate and extremely sensitive wires in the plow's aft port. Sentinel just melted as the tormentor kept touching him in the most sensitive places. Sentinel no longer cared if he was an Autobot, a Decepticon, or a pile of scrap – all he knew was that he wanted this tormentor to take him, and make him his. The tormentor smiled, as he lined up his cable with Sentinel's leaking port – this was going to be too easy. And as the tormentor slowly pushed his cable into Sentinel's virgin front port, he received a lustful moan from the bot beneath him. Then, Megatron knew he could mold this bot into whatever he wanted, and that was two things 1 – a Decepticon and 2 – Megatron's sparkmate. And the sadistic pleasure that Megatron was getting out of this was beyond words.

"Ah yes, you please me" said Megatron in his booming voice, but Sentinel was too far gone to recognize who it really was. And since Megatron kept up the wonderful, lustful ministrations, Sentinel answered through a haze of bliss

"Please…please don't stop…ugh..ugh" Sentinel truly was gone, so Megatron moved in for the kill as he noticed Sentinel's spark was attempting to break out of its chamber. This was exactly what Megatron had been waiting three months for.

"Oh, I won't stop, but you have to do two things for me" replied the leader, though he was turned on, he was in much better control of his systems than the bot beneath him.

"Anything, just don't …don't..st…stop" replied Sentinel as another wave of pleasure hit him.

"you must agree to join the Decepticons, and you must become my sparkmate or else this will stop" replied the cold, cruel Megatron, hoping he had pushed the Autobot far enough to force the squirming plow to agree.

Sentinel responded instantly, his emotions and hormones taking over "I agree…I agree…I agreeeee", the last coming as Sentinel felt his spark burst forth, indicating the truth of what he said. Megatron just smiled sinisterly.

"Well done, my minion. You have joined the right side and have earned the right to be my mate" replied Megatron, as he continued to thrust his cable deep inside Sentinel's front port and brought his own spark out. Sentinel's was pure blue while Megatron's was an ugly green. The two sparks bonded and then merged, as Megatron released himself inside Sentinel, knowing that Sentinel not only was his mate and now a Decepticon, but also would be with sparkling, as Megatron wanted to build up his army. Sentinel, after overloading, fell into recharge, but not so Megatron. "Rest now, my love, for soon we will go after your former teammates" stated Megatron, pleased to see the evil smile come across Sentinel's face.

Meanwhile, Jazz and Starscream were doing their best to bring their grimacing and oil-leaking sparkmate to the makeshift med bay. Ratchet, surprised to see the trio then looked at Prowl. _Oh shit_ thought Ratchet _the sparklings are coming now, but why now?_. But Ratchet put his attitude aside when he saw the oil dripping down Prowl's lower extremities. Yes, the sparklings were coming now and were going to wait for no one.

In fact, as Ratchet helped get Prowl on the berth, he found that Prowl's covering for his interfacing area was moving off, the cable was tucking itself away and the port was growing and expanding, in essence prepping for the sparking of sparklings. Jazz and Starscream stood beside the berth, but out of Ratchet's way as neither wanted to get hurt nor did they want the sparklings hurt by pissing off the medic. Ratchet looked and could see the first sparkling fighting its way to get out of the opening. Prowl let out a yell, both sparkmates realizing just how much pain the bot was in as Prowl never yelled out unless it was too overwhelming. But Ratchet just focused on helping the little one out.

Before too long, the first born, a little gold and red mech seekerling was sparked, and Starscream named the little one Skyburner. If one thing was evident, Skyburner had definitely inherited Screamer's vocal processors, as the little mech screamed at going from the nice warm and tight space he had been in to the cold, open space of the room he was now in and the little one wanted to make sure everyone knew he was not happy. Jazz just looked over at Screamer, as if to say, "Congrats, you have one who is just like you." Starscream just smiled as he looked at their first born.

Soon, though, a second one was sparked, and this blue and red seekerling mech was very rambunctious and while this one was a screamer, he was more interested in exploring the area around him. Starscream took one look at the little seekerling, before looking at Jazz who nodded, and then Starscream named the little one Thundercracker. Jazz, although feeling a little left out, was soon filled with love, as he realized that Prowl needed both of them to help him. Starscream gently lay the seekerling down next to his brother, as the third seekerling was now being sparked.

Ratchet was "sweating" as the third little seekerling, a purple and black mech, came quietly out of the port. This little one was very nervous, and shook, rather than screamed when he was held in the medic's hands. But before Starscream could even say anything, Jazz named the little one Skywarp. Starscream just looked over at Jazz and smiled. The third little seekerling was placed in the special sparkling berth, but then ratchet realized that Prowl was having trouble with the last one, or at least what he thought was the last one, and so Ratchet set up for a C-section, not expecting what he was going to find.

As Ratchet removed all the abdominal armor, he could look down to see that there was not just one sparkling left, there were two. Somehow Ratchet's equipment had failed to find this fifth sparkling. But like it or not, Ratchet had to get the two little sparklings out of there. The first one he got out was a sparkling that looked like a racer. Jazz was surprised, as was Starscream, but both were glad that the little black, gold, and purple mech racer was healthy. Jazz, the first to comeback from his stupor, named the little one Lowrider. And even though Lowrider was a racer, he had definitely inherited screamers vocals, as the little one screamed and screamed, after, of course, sending birth fluid everywhere, including Jazz's and Starscream's faceplate. While it seemed like this little one had Starscream's vocal processors, this one had some of Jazz's personality.

Then , the surprise came, a small red, blue, and white biker mech, the runt of the group. Ratchet, Jazz, and Starscream were so startled, that Prowl, though tired and in pain, had to name the little surprise and named him Openroad. The others were shocked, but ratchet realized that this little one had inherited Prowl's quiet personality, as the little one did not scream. Ratchet, thinking the little one was not online, poked and prodded until the little one kicked him in the chest. _Yep_ thought Ratchet _definitely Prowl and Screamer's brat_.

And with that, Ratchet left the little family alone, so that they could enjoy their brood. Ratchet smiled as it had been years since he had helped spark sparklings. And when ratchet was alone, he smiled, as for now, as was well, but soon, too soon, not only would the sparklings be in grave danger, the Autobots would find out what had happened to Sentinel.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was in response to an inspirational survey/poll I had done. While I will try my best at many of the ideas, one had to be first, and after another little push, this idea was born. The sparklings are here and they are a handful while Sentinel moves out of the brig. Skyburner, Lowrider, and Openroad are my creations. This contains slash and M preg. No like – No read. You are warned. This is strictly fan fic, based off transformers animated. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

( Several months after the Autobot sparklings were born)

Prowl, Jazz, and Starscream were busy as they now had five little sparklings to take care of. And it literally took all three of them, plus several of the other team members to not only take care of the little sparklings, but also keep the little brats safe. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Sari and Optimus loved the little ones and did their best to help out, as did Ultra Magnus, but Ratchet kept out of it, as he found out one time that the three little seekerlings just loved him, and had tackled the old bot, knocking him back on his aft. After that incident, Ratchet would help, but as little as possible as he did not wish to end up on the floor again.

Sentinel Prime had been missing for months, and since they were unable to find him, the Autobots decided that he must have been killed by the enemy faction, not realizing that Sentinel had defected and become a Decepticon, and what was even worse, was that Sentinel was now Megatron's bonded. Megatron had let Sentinel out of the brig sometime ago, but still kept the ex-Autobot soldier in his quarters tied up, as Megatron did not want to free the ex-Autobot just yet, as he wanted to make sure that Sentinel would not turn on the Decepticons before letting him go and fight.

Megatron had learned from the Decepticon medic that the Decepticon leader had impregnated his sparkmate, and Megatron was pleased. He knew that Sentinel was a glitch, but he did not know that Sentinel was this much of a glitch. Megatron had kept the fact that Sentinel was his sparkmate as a secret because he did not want the Autobots or other Decepticons to use the bond as a way to destroy the leader. Sentinel had moved up from prisoner to plaything, but he was fine with that since Megatron used him quite often, as the leader was often stressed out and needed to "distress." Sentinel did not mind as he felt he got more attention here than he ever got being an Autobot. Sentinel did not realize that soon, very soon, though he was with sparklings, sentinel would be able to get back at the one bot he hated the most, Optimus Prime; and it was this hatred that Megatron was fueling as he still held the former Autobot captive.

Meanwhile, back with the Autobots, Jazz was doing his best in trying to find Lowrider, while Starscream was chasing Skyburner, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, while Prowl, still recovering from giving birth several months ago, was holding Openroad, who was the most well behaved of all the sparklings. However, it did not take long for Jazz to catch Lowrider before the little one fell from the machinery that he had crawled up upon.

But, Starscream was having a hard time catching all the little seekerlings. While TC and Warp were usually easy to catch, Skyburner drove all the Autobots nuts with the fact that he loved to run and hide in the best places, (as the little one's hiding prowess was much like Slugbug's in the Starscream's sparkmate universe). It was only due to TC and/or Warp that little Skyburner was found, as he could be quiet when he chose to be.

The funniest thing was who the little ones, outside of their creators, attached themselves to. The three little seekerlings always sought out Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari, as the seekerlings loved how playful these three were. Little Lowrider, though obnoxious at times, loved to follow Optimus Prime or Ultra Magnus around, learning quite a bit about how things run.

The biggest shocker was little Openroad, as the little sparkling absolutely adored Ratchet. And while the others teased the medic about it carefully, deep down inside, ratchet loved that the quiet but curious bot loved to follow him around and learn about being a medic. Ratchet loved having a captive audience, but he did not want any of the other bots to know about it, so it was Ratchet's and Openroad's secret that the two shared only between the two of them. After all, Ratchet had a reputation to protect.

Meanwhile, Sentinel was sitting in Megatron's room, waiting for the leader to return. Sentinel prided himself on being the only one who had really earned the privilege of carrying the future of the Decepticon race. Sentinel could not help but smile as he rubbed his distended abdomen. He had learned rather painfully from the Decepticon medic that he was carrying sparklings, but how many was unknown as the Decepticons lacked access to that equipment thanks to the Autobots. Sentinel, now a Decepticon, learned to tolerate the rough medic and the lack of equipment, but he did not enjoy it, as Sentinel's lust for power was almost as great as Megatron's, hence Megatron had chosen wisely for his sparkmate.

And the lack of proper equipment made the former Autobot mad as he wanted to know how many of his wonderful sparkmate's sparklings he was carrying, but he would have to wait patiently, something that the big blue oaf was not good at, but it would only be a few months more before the little ones would come and Sentinel could hardly wait, though he had trouble getting satisfied, as the further along he got, the hornier he became. Megatron, wanting sentinel to be properly initiated into the group, allowed his other minions to "satisfy" Sentinel's cravings, only there to make sure no one harmed the little developing sparklings or his sparkmate too much. Lugnut, who had someone found out that Sentinel and Megatron were sparkmates, was furious, but when Megatron allowed the others to "take part" in sharing the oaf, Lugnut always one that got the former Autobot "off" as Lugnut was the only one other than Megatron allowed to enter Sentinel's sensitive aft port. Megatron and Lugnut had reached an agreement that if Lugnut keep his mouth shut about praising the leader, Lugnut would still get his chance to take the former Autobot's aft, and Lugnut, though frustrated at not being Megatron's bonded, enjoyed pounding the crap out of the former Autobot, so it made up for not being bonded.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, the little ones were finally soundly in recharge, and so was Prowl, Jazz, Starscream, Bumblebee, and Sari. Bulkhead was dozing off, but not quite in recharge. The only ones left fully awake were Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Ratchet. Ultra Magnus was fielding calls from Autobot generals while Prime was on Monitor duty and Ratchet was tidying up the makeshift med bay after he and little Openroad were going through the medical tool kit. The three older bots knew that it was only a matter of time before the Decepticons would try something. Little did they know how soon that would be, for in the coming months, the earth bound Autobots would get quite a shock as a former comrade of theirs turned violently against them.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was in response to an inspirational survey/poll I had done. While I will try my best at many of the ideas, one had to be first, and after another little push, this idea was born. The sparklings need to be protected as Sentinel is now more of a factor in the horrible war. Sparkdemon, Dumpster, Spooks, Acer, Skyburner, Lowrider, and Openroad are my creations. This contains slash and M preg. No like – No read. You are warned. This is strictly fan fic, based off transformers animated. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(Several months later)

At the Decepticon base, Sentinel now had free reign, as he was truly a Decepticon, as the Decepticons had initiated him in and Megatron knew that Sentinel was a 'Con for good, as Megatron had pushed the bot past the point of no return. Sentinel had worked efficiently and had quickly become the second in command, replacing the old seeker who had defected. Sentinel loved the power he got with the rank, just as much as he loved the sparklings he had given birth to, though he did not want to remember the birth, as he almost offlined as each sparkling came painfully out of his overused and abused front interfacing port, but Sentinel would not trade the little ones for the world. He had power, a good position, a loving sparkmate with lots of power, and 4 brats at home. The only thing that could have made him happier was to bring himself and his sparkmate more power.

Each time Sentinel went back to his quarters, his little ones were waiting for him. And on seeing them, he remembered just how bad a day it was when he gave birth to the little sparklings.

(A month or so ago)

Sentinel awoke in his own berth in excruciating pain, oil dripping down his legs and pain shooting through his body. To make things worse, Megatron had cut him off as the oaf had somehow managed to piss off his sparkmate. Sentinel, leaking oil and crippled by pain, slowly crawled on his hands and knees toward the med bay, receiving many snide comments and glares, as no one was willing to help him get to the med bay. These were the 'cons after all, not the Autobots. After listening to Lugnut and Blitzwing chide the oaf all the way to the med bay, Sentinel finally, with his last ounce of power, crawled onto the med bay birth. Once on the berth, sentinel passed out in pain and exhaustion.

A few hours later, though how many Sentinel could not be sure, as he found himself still in the med bay with an energon drip haphazardly dripping into him. Sentinel groaned out in pain, and was screamed at by the medic that the medic was busy at the moment. Sentinel was worried as he had never carried sparklings before nor had he given birth, so he had no idea how much pain he would be in. The pain kept increasing, as Sentinel was shocked as the armor covering his interfacing area was moving of its own volition, and his port was opening wider as his cable moved out of the way, but malfunctioned, and instead of going in its designated area, had moved and tucked itself in his aft port. Sentinel did not know what to think as he was in pain, but his own cable up his aft was causing extreme pleasure, leaving the bot absolutely delusional by the time the Decepticon medic got to him.

The medic heard the moans and screams, and looked over to see the large blue plow's port wider than it should have been. That was when it hit the medic that Sentinel had crawled his way into the med bay because the sparklings were ready to be sparked. i Oh shit /i thought the medic i I have never helped spark a sparkling since I was in medic school /i. But the medic, not one to shirk his duties, quickly headed over to the delusional bot, settling the bot down as the medic accidentally brushed his hand against Sentinel's port. The brush had brought the sentinel slightly back into reality and pain hit the bot again like a ton of bricks. The medic set himself between the plows legs, and suddenly realized the first sparkling was coming. The medic was shaken and unsure as the little one continued to come out, and causing an immense amount of pain, as the sparkling was huge.

Sentinel screamed like a girl as the large sparkling came out of his sore port. The medic just managed to catch the little sparkling before it could hit the floor. Had the medic known who the other creator of the sparklings was he would have been more careful with them, but the medic was so frazzled, that it did not matter. The first sparkling somewhat safely delivered was a mech and blue and silver truck, with red optics. The medic, realizing that sparklings were important news, informed Megatron. Megatron swore and cursed the medic out as Megatron was mad that no one had told him that sentinel was even in the med bay, as Megatron had been looking for the defect all day. The medic leaked oil as he realized that Megatron was on his way to the med bay. Sentinel, though now swearing, named the little truck Dumpster.

The medic became frazzled as soon as Megatron entered the room, as the medic soon realized that the sparklings were not just anybodies sparklings, but they were Megatron's sparklings. The medic was much more careful, but that still did not help sentinel who was still screaming in pain as the second large sparkling came forth. And as sentinel almost offlined, the second sparkling came forward, all black except for deceivingly piercing blue optics. Megatron did not care for the blue optics, but hoped it would be the only one with blue optics. The mech had an alt mode of an assault helicopter, just like Megatron, and the menacing look on the little sparkling's faceplate made Megatron proud and he named the little one Sparkdemon. And after lots more pain, and almost offlining twice more, two more little mechs were born, a silver and black seeker named Acer and a black and orange aerial bot named Spooks, and both had red optics. Finally, after all 4 were born, Sentinel could rest while Megatron enjoyed meeting his little sons. Megatron scared off the medic so he could have some alone time with his sparkmate. Megatron was pleased. There was one bot who was not, Lugnut. And Lugnut was going to get at Sentinel for it at some point.

(back to present)

At the Autobot base, all the little sparklings were being taught how to change into their vehicle modes. Openroad, being patient, learned his rather quickly, Lowrider learned his but it took awhile as he was more interested in playing with Jazz's vehicle mode. Starscream had the worst time as none of the little seekerlings wanted to pay attention. When Starscream finally got their attention, it still took forever, but all five learned how to transform. The parents were glad that much was over, and the three sparkmates fell asleep in their berth surrounded by their little sparklings. It was a cute sight, but soon there would be trouble.

Sentinel, having been freed to walk around and help run the Decepticons was searching for an opportunity to attack the Autobots, and when Sentinel located Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus scouting around Detroit. Sentinel chuckled coldly, this was too good to be true. And seizing the opportunity, Sentinel grabbed Blitzwing and Lugnut to join him. Though Lugnut resented Sentinel, he went as Lugnut knew the more Autobots that are offlined, the better chance Megatron has for running the universe. And so the three headed out, Sentinel riding on Lugnut's back, as Sentinel could not fly on his own.

As Optimus and Magnus were scouting, the saw the 'cons coming toward them. The two transformed into bipedal mode and prepared for battle. And then they saw it, but could not believe their optics. There was Sentinel facing off against them. He no longer had an Autobot insignia, but a Decepticon one. Sentinel just laughed as the two bots he had wanted to offline the most, even as an Autobot now stood dumbfounded in front of him. Optimus and Magnus, only temporarily flabbergasted, soon prepared for battle.

Sentinel attacked, wounding both Prime and Magnus. Sentinel did not feel a bit of grief as he attacked his former teammates. Optimus was down, but not out, and lashed out as Sentinel tried to completely offline the downed and injured Ultra Magnus. One quick shot from Magnus's hammer swung by Optimus sent all three Decepticons reeling and retreating until they could find a better plan, but they had given fair warning, Sentinel Prime was now gone, lost to the Decepticons. It was time for Optimus and the others to talk to screamer as it was the only way they would be able to prevent a takeover of earth from happening.

Upon heading back to the base, Optimus informed Ratchet that Optimus would be bringing one in to be repaired. Unsure about what had happened, Ratchet asked who and was stunned when Prime told of the attack and that Ultra Magnus had been severely injured to the point where he was in stasis lock. This was not good, especially as Ratchet looked down and saw little Openroad try to climb up his leg. No, this really was not good.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was in response to an inspirational survey/poll I had done. While I will try my best at many of the ideas, one had to be first, and after another little push, this idea was born. The sparklings need to be protected as Sentinel is now more of a factor in the horrible war and we have yet another defector. Sparkdemon, Dumpster, Spooks, Acer, Skyburner, Lowrider, and Openroad are my creations. This contains slash and M preg. No like – No read. You are warned. This is strictly fan fic, based off transformers animated. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Ratchet sighed as Optimus brought Ultra Magnus into the med bay, out of commission but still online. Ratchet could only sigh as the most important patient he had ever worked on sat right in front of him. Prime informed Ratchet of the fight and told ratchet news that he did not want to hear – Sentinel had joined the Decepticon army. Ratchet sighed heavily, though he never liked the glitch Sentinel, he never wanted the former Autobot to join the Decepticons. But then, Ratchet pushed the thought from his mind, as he had to focus on repairing the Autobot commander.

Prowl and his sparkmates looked on, realizing that the Decepticons were now even more of a threat now that one of their own had defected. Jazz was the first to realize that Starscream could be even more help if the others would just learn to use the info that Starscream possessed. Starscream and Prowl looked at each other, both knowing that it would now take a lot more effort to safeguard their little sparklings, and it did not help that Jazz and Prowl were both now pregnant, leaving Starscream the only one in the trio not carrying life inside him. Starscream felt very protective of his family, as it was the first family he had in his life that actually loved him and had not abandoned him.

Meanwhile, at the 'Con base, Megatron held an official initiation to indoctrinate Sentinel to the Decepticons, for even though Sentinel had not offlined Ultra Magnus, he had put the Autobot commander out of commission. Once the Decepticon placard was placed on Sentinel, his optics turned from blue to red and his look changed from pompous and arrogant to downright sadistic and cruel, just like a 'Con. Megatron, when in private and after the official ceremony, asked Sentinel about the little sparkling that had blue optics, Sentinel replied he had no idea how it happened. Megatron beat the oafish plow, because blue optics were only on Autobots. Either Sentinel had to do something to change the optics or slaughter the sparkling. Sentinel thought and thought, he realized it might be easier to kill the sparkling with the deformity, but that was not what happened as sentinel once again felt pain in his abdomen and felt sick. He could only head to the med bay as something was wrong.

The four little sparklings were being watched by the glitch Blitzwing, who had the most fun making fun of the little all black mech with blue optics, as the little one did not fit in. Blitzwing had no idea how dangerous the little one could be when angered as Sparkdemon's optics flickered to black and he attacked the triple changer, causing quite a bit of damage to the triple changer. It was only when Icy took over and cooled the little one down that Sparkdemon stopped attacking the bot. Sparkdemon was always fighting with his babysitters, his brothers, and his creators, no one having yet realized that even though born of a Decepticon, fate had played a cruel twist of fate and had sparked Sparkdemon with programming only accepting Autobot programming, a glitch that should the 'cons ever figure out, they would end up killing the little one.

Sparkdemon, though only a couple months old, hated where he was. He never saw his creators and if he did, they ignored him or berated him. He may not have been that old or that bright, but he knew when he was not wanted. And since Blitzwing had left to go get something, Sparkdemon made good his escape. He did not know where he was going, but he knew he never wanted to go back. Spooks, Acer, and Dumpster did not do anything, as they hated their brother because he had blue optics.

Sparkdemon, having found a way to leave the 'Con base without being seen, crawled on, and changed into his alt mode once he reached the outside world. Thanks to the 'Cons, the little one had a signal dampener, and it was a good thing, as his signal read as an Autobot. Not realizing where he was going, Sparkdemon flew away, hoping to find a place where he belonged.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Ratchet had done as much as he could to repair the damage to Ultra Magnus, and now it was time to allow the self-repair systems to repair the rest. Ratchet kept a sharp optic out as now that the leader was down, it was more important to watch for those trying to destroy the Autobots. Optimus entered the med bay to check how things were going and then left, once getting the information, to let those on Cybertron know what had happened.

Prowl was watching the little ones while Jazz and Starscream were napping. Skyburner, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Lowrider, and Openroad were playing in the recreation room with Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari. Prowl absent-mindedly rubbed his slightly bulging abdomen, as he wondered what all this was going to mean as now there were sparklings involved. The little ones were having fun playing when something caused all the sparklings to run and hide behind Bulkhead. Prowl and Bee were concerned as they had never done that before, and so carefully the two bots went out doors, only to find a lost little sparkling laying on their doorstep. The little one was all in black but had a very small Autobot insignia hidden under its left shoulder. The little one was asleep and Prowl, being a parent, took the little one in, as nothing was worse than a lost sparkling.

Meanwhile, in the 'Con med bay, Sentinel was being poked and prodded as well as tortured while the medic fumbled around attempting to not only repair the bot but also determine why the bot felt like crap. Sentinel's red optics burned in rage, upset at the medic for being a clueless idiot, but the more Sentinel got angry, the longer the bot took, not realizing that it was not a good idea to piss off the boss's sparkmate. Megatron felt rage come across their bond. Sentinel was trying to find something important out and the medic was being a buffoon. Megatron commed the medic and told him in no uncertain terms to address the matter or Megatron would address the medic. Finally, after torturing Sentinel for what had been 8 earth hours, the medic finally told sentinel something that he did not want to hear – he was pregnant yet again, with one very large sparkling.

Sentinel was finally able to leave the med bay and head home. When he got there, he found only three sparklings, but he did not really care as Sparkdemon had a habit of running away and then returning, and so Sentinel thought nothing of it, as the sparklings he truly loved had stayed put. _Forget that glitch-y sparkling_ thought Sentinel _I have the ones I really care about_.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Prowl and Bee brought in the exhausted sparkling who looked to be no more than about 2 to 3 months old. Prowl was even more concerned for the little one as scratches and other wounds could be seen on the little one. Obviously, wherever this little one came from, he had been abused by his creators. Prowl hugged and gently stroked the little one as he took the recharging sparkling to the med bay, hoping that Ratchet could help the little one. Prowl, while on the way to the med bay, heard the little sparkling purr as it seemed to know it was in caring arms. Prowl could only hope that he was not too late.

Meanwhile, Jazz and Starscream, realizing that something was bothering Prowl, got up and headed out of their shared room. It was then that they saw Prowl carrying an unknown black mech sparkling toward the med bay. Jazz and Starscream, being parents as well, understood what Prowl was trying to do and so while Starscream went to watch the other sparklings, Jazz went with Prowl to the med bay to get the little sparkling checked out. None of them had any idea where it came from, but they knew the little one needed help.

When they brought the little one into the med bay, Ratchet was busy repairing something but soon came over to check the little sparkling. Other than the wounds and dents on the little one's chassis, Ratchet found the little sparkling to be healthy. Ratchet suggested that Jazz, Starscream, and Prowl watch the little one as they would be the best ones as they were already parents of five rambunctious sparklings, and one more to their brood shouldn't hurt. Prowl and Jazz were happy that the little one was healthy and took him, as he had started waking, back to the room where the other sparklings were.

Sparkdemon awoke to find himself in warm and welcoming arms. He did not know where he was but he knew he never wanted to leave as he felt like he belonged. He onlined his optics and found a scary looking faceplate looking down on him, but once he adjusted his optics, he realized that the bot was not scary, but was concerned. Sparkdemon then heard laughing and other sparklings. He was scared, as the only other sparklings he had met were his brothers and they hated him. He attempted to curl further into the chassis of the bot who was carrying him and felt a warm, gentle hand trying to calm him down. Sparkdemon looked at the five sparklings who were playing in the room.

They looked like they were having fun and so he quietly clicked, asking to be set down. The bot obliged and set Sparkdemon on the ground. The first one to greet the little one was Openroad, a kind, gentle, quiet sparkling who held out his hand toward Sparkdemon. Sparkdemon looked at the bot, looked at the hand, and carefully placed his own little hand in the outstretched arm. Openroad smiled as he led the little one to meet the other sparklings. Sparkdemon was scared, but the other little ones, sensing his fear, did their best to make the little one feel welcome.

Before too long, Sparkdemon was having fun and playing with the other sparklings like he had been doing it all his short little life. Prowl just smiled, as did Jazz and Starscream. Hey, there was always room for one more. And it was thanks to Openroad that the Autobots learned the little one's name, Sparkdemon. They had no idea where that would come from or who would name their sparkling that, but they were not going to argue. Little did they realize that in taking in this sparkling, they were going to piss off Megatron and Sentinel – neither of which actually cared about the little one, they just hated that it meant a warrior for the other side.

The next day, at the 'Con base, sentinel was pissed because little Sparkdemon had not returned. He searched and searched for the little brat, but each search came up empty. W_hen I get my hands on that little brat, he will die_ thought Sentinel, not knowing that Sparkdemon was safe and sound with the enemy, the Autobots. It was only a matter of time though that it would be discovered where the little one went, and Primus help the bot who got in the way.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was in response to an inspirational survey/poll I had done. While I will try my best at many of the ideas, one had to be first, and after another little push, this idea was born. The sparklings need to be protected as Sentinel is now more of a factor in the horrible war and the Autobots learn of Sparkdemon's true origins. Sparkdemon, Dumpster, Spooks, Acer, Skyburner, Lowrider, and Openroad are my creations. This contains slash and M preg. No like – No read. You are warned. This is strictly fan fic, based off transformers animated. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

All the Autobots grew close to the little black sparkling. Sparkdemon finally felt love and felt like he belonged, and now that he had been here for a week, he never wanted to leave. The other Autobots questioned the little one about who his creators were, but all little Sparkdemon would say was that he did not know or that he thought they were dead. Sparkdemon did not want to tell them the truth for fear that they would return him to the hell form which he came.

Prowl, Jazz, and Starscream as well as their five sparklings, Skyburner, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Lowrider, and Openroad, had really grown attached to little Sparkdemon, and the little black sparkling was part of the family as far as the others were concerned. Prowl took a special interest in the little one, as Sparkdemon always seemed to want to bury himself in Prowl's arms, seeking comfort and warmth. Jazz and Starscream loved the little one as well. None of the Autobots had any idea that this sparkling that they had grown to love was the product of the unholy bonding between the ex-Autobot Sentinel Prime and Megatron.

Sentinel was pissed, as he had been unable to locate the brat that had gone missing. Sentinel had sworn at Megatron for putting the signal dampener on the worthless brat, but got a slap and a beating in return. Not because of calling the sparkling a brat, but because Sentinel had challenged Megatron's authority. Nevertheless, both were angry that the "mistake" was missing. Not that they cared that he was safe, they just wanted to make sure he had not gone over to the enemy camp. But the harder they looked, the more they realized that what they feared may have come true. Acer, Dumpster, and Spooks knew that their brother had left, but they had figured that since he was alone, he would offline quickly as he had no knowledge of how to survive at such a young age.

When not pissed about the mistake that had been sparked, Sentinel would whine and complain about the large sparkling that he was carrying. He had gotten beaten up several times for taking about it, as he would not shut up, but he always checked the sparkling, as Megatron wanted only healthy sparklings. Thankfully, this one did not have a glitch or Megatron would have had the medic rip the underdeveloped sparkling right out the development chamber, regardless if it killed Sentinel or not, as Megatron had no places for glitches in his army. Since Sparkdemon's spark had hidden behind the other's most of the first pregnancy, no one knew that the little one had a glitch, but having since seen it, Megatron was more careful to screen his mate, making sure that it would not ever happen again. It would only be a matter of time before the 'cons would learn what had happened to their "mistake."

Openroad was playing quietly with Sparkdemon when Openroad noticed Sparkdemon acting funny. Sparkdemon grabbed little Openroad and both ran to hide under a nearby object. Prowl noticed it, but Jazz and Starscream who were watching the others, missed it. Something was wrong, something was very wrong and Prowl was going to get to the bottom of it. And so quietly, Prowl grabbed Openroad and Sparkdemon. Jazz and Starscream continued to watch the others, unconcerned about Prowl going in with the two, as the two were smaller than the others and were more time consuming. And for as patient as Jazz was, he still did not have enough to handle Openroad and Sparkdemon the way Prowl did, and thankfully neither Jazz nor Starscream had to, as Prowl took care of the two. But this day, there was more of a complication, as Sparkdemon had felt Megatron fly overhead nearby, and though Megatron had a spark dampener, he did into realize that sparklings can feel when their creators are near, and if they are afraid of them, they will run and hide. Jazz and Starscream, feeling strange, decided to bring the rest of the sparklings inside. And it was a very good thing they did.

No sooner had the three sparkmates brought the six little sparklings in, Megatron had landed, along with Sentinel and Blitzwing, trying to find the escaped little mistake. Prowl happened to look outside and saw the 'cons, and called the other Autobots out to fight, not realizing that the sparkling that Prowl was now holding was the very "mistake" that the 'Cons were looking for to destroy, but Sparkdemon knew, and he looked up with tearful optics at Prowl who took the little one away from the window and placed him with the other sparklings, hoping it would calm the little one down. And soon, Sparkdemon fell asleep, with the pregnant Jazz and pregnant Prowl watching over them, while Optimus, Bee, and Starscream went out to fight the Decepticons. Ratchet continued watching over Ultra Magnus, as the bot slowly recovered.

Megatron and Sentinel were caught off guard as Optimus blasted Megatron from behind while Bee and Starscream hit Sentinel in the crotch plate, causing the bot to double over in severe pain, but that limited the bot's air circulation as the large sparkling pressed down hard on Sentinel's internal abdominal systems. Sentinel passed out from lack of air before Blitzwing haphazardly picked up the temporarily offlined oaf, leaving Megatron in a showdown with Optimus. Optimus had his mask up and battle axe ready for the attack that Megatron would make, but Megatron failed to attack in the way Optimus expected.

"You dare attack a search party" snarled Megatron, trying to play innocent

"You are no search party, Megatron; you would never come unless you were searching for something important, like how to destroy the world. Leave now, or face me" Optimus yelled, not taking Megatron's bait.

Megatron, feeling the mistake was not worth the effort, left. Optimus was surprised, as Megatron was not one to just go away. Something was up and Optimus began to wonder if it might have to deal with that precious little sparkling they had taken in a week ago. And after making sure the threat was gone, Optimus went to talk to Prowl, something was definitely not right.

Megatron, though having left the ground, still soared over head in his alt mode. Something had gotten into the Autobots. But seeing that he had messages from bounty hunters and such, Megatron finally left. The mistake would be found and dealt with, regardless of when. If only Megatron had known that his and his sparkmate's mistake was nestled in with Prowl, Jazz, and Starscream's loving brood of sparklings, things might have turned out differently. But for now, little Sparkdemon and the recovering Autobot commander were safe from those who would do them harm.

Optimus approached Bee and Prowl, as they were the two that had found the tiny sparkling at the Autobot doorstep. Prowl mentioned that ratchet said the little one was healthy, and had not thought of going to get a more thorough scan of the little one. Optimus suggested that Prowl take the little one to ratchet to get a more thorough scan. Prowl, worried for little Sparkdemon, agreed and took the sleeping black mech to Ratchet, who was still watching and monitoring Ultra Magnus. Taking a break, ratchet took a more thorough scan of the little one, and soon found something no one had expected. The little one had been born with a glitch. Not a debilitating glitch, unless he had been born to the 'cons. The glitch showed that the little one could only accept Autobot programming. Then ratchet took a careful look at the alt mode of the little one. Ratchet shook in fear as he realized that this little sparkling was originally born to the 'cons. Ratchet soon informed Prime and the rest of the Autobots. This news made Prowl and his sparkmates more protective as they all realized that if the Decepticons ever got little Sparkdemon back, they would kill him.

_So that is what Sentinel and Megatron were searching for_ thought Prime. We have to keep the little one safe, as well as our other little ones safe, or else all could be lost.

Starscream stewed, as he realized that Megatron was looking to kill the loving little sparkling. Starscream knew that Megatron was cold and calculating and had zero tolerances for glitches. In fact, if Icy was not so good at calming the boss bot down, Blitzwing would have been long gone. Starscream, having adopted the little one, just like the rest of his sparkmates, now understood what was going on and nothing was going to happen to little Sparkdemon if he had any say in it. And with that playing in his mind, Starscream became even more protective of his little family, not realizing that soon he would be called out to defend them.

Meanwhile, Sparkdemon snuggled in the middle of the seekerlings, alongside Openroad and Lowrider. Little Sparkdemon was happy for the first time in his life. He had finally found a family that loved him. Even though he was happy, he was still worried – what if his creators came to take him back and kill him. But Sparkdemon was calmed and comforted by his new family, in essence telling him that he would go back to his creators over their offlined bodies. And with that comfort in mind, Sparkdemon fell fast asleep. The next day was going to bring even worse than today, but Sparkdemon knew now that he would be able to handle it. come what may, he would be loved and safe.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was in response to an inspirational survey/poll I had done. While I will try my best at many of the ideas, one had to be first, and after another little push, this idea was born. The sparklings need to be protected as Sentinel is now more of a factor in the horrible war but now Megatron will be royally pissed. Sparkdemon, Dumpster, Spooks, Acer, Skyburner, Lowrider, and Openroad are my creations. This contains slash and M preg. No like – No read. You are warned. This is strictly fan fic, based off transformers animated. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sparkdemon woke under a pile of sparklings. He laughed as he tried crawling out from underneath them, something that seemed to happen every morning. He felt loved and cared for in this new family of his, but he still did not forget the beatings and neglect he had suffered under his original creators. And while he was still skittish at times, he was slowly coming around and being the special little sparklings his new parents knew he could be. Starscream was particularly protective of Sparkdemon, as out of all of them, Starscream was the only one who truly knew just how sadistic Megatron could be.

Sparkdemon, having realized that his new family had figured out that he was born a Decepticon decided to reveal the rest of the truth – his creators were sentinel and Megatron. This set all the Autobots on edge as they now realized the real story behind this little sparkling finding them. He had crawled away from his family only to find a new one. Sparkdemon, though still young, told of neglect and abuse, though most was not from Megatron, but from Sentinel. Sparkdemon, not knowing his "mother" creator had formerly been an Autobot, did not understand the even more concerned looks one the Autobots faces, until Ultra Magnus, who had healed enough to be online but not leave the med bay, told Sparkdemon that sentinel at one point had been an Autobot, but had been lured to the darkside. It was then that Sparkdemon realized why his new family was so concerned about the little one, as Sentinel was bad as an Autobot, never mind what he was like as a 'Con.

Sparkdemon took an instant liking to Ultra Magnus. Not knowing why, but Sparkdemon just felt like the Autobot commander was someone important in his life.

Optimus, after learning about Sparkdemon's origins, was shocked to learn that Sentinel and Megatron were sparkmates and not only were sparkmates, but also had three other sparklings. Optimus learned from Sparkdemon that his original brothers, Acer, Spooks, and Dumpster always picked on him, as they all had red optics. They were mean and nasty, just like their creators. Optimus felt bad for the little one, as Optimus could still see the scars on the little one's black chassis. But now optimus knew why Megatron and the other bots had appeared nearby, they were seeking little Sparkdemon.

(a few months down the road)

Sparkdemon was still with his new family, and had been happily adopted by the three sparkmates. Sparkdemon was amazed when he learned that Prowl and Jazz were both expecting more sparklings. Sparkdemon, sick of being the youngest, loved the idea that he was going to get more loving brothers and/or sisters. It did not matter to him, as he already had all he needed and more. The Autobots had been very generous to the little one, and over time he became more and more Autobot, to the point where he was beginning to lose touch with his old, painful memories. All thought this was good.

Meanwhile, Sentinel was heavily pregnant and having complication upon complication with this, his second pregnancy. The sparkling was far bigger than even the medic was expecting. Sentinel was now placed on bedrest, though his spark still burned with rage about being unable to find the "mistake" that he and his sparkmate Megatron had created. Oh well, Acer, Spooks, and Dumpster were all doing well and loving their Decepticon training, none of them yet realizing that the worst was yet to come. They easily excelled in their learning, but soon they would be put to the physical test, and that truly would break them in if it did not kill them first.

Sentinel was 8 months along, so he knew at any point, he could go into labor, and it just so happened that the larger than expected sparkling wanted to come now. Sentinel, having had his port damaged in a fight with the Autobots, would have to undergo a dangerous C-section. Dangerous only because the medic, Hook, had not down the procedure is many millennia and was rusty about how it would need to be done. Sentinel lay down on the berth, no pain meds or sedatives given as Hook had forgotten to give them. Then Hook, after preparing the room like he thought it should be, set to work. He quickly and roughly removed sentinel's abdominal covering, causing the bot to strain against the restraints that had been placed around his legs and arms. Then Hook dug into sentinel's systems in an unsterile fashion, and introducing a deadly virus the medic had just worked with into Sentinel's systems. Hook managed to get to the larger than expected sparkling, only to find the little one was born with a mounted gun on one arm, causing more damage to Sentinel's internal systems.

Soon, Hook managed to get the sparkling untangled from its mother creator, and was startled at the shiny silver with blue trim mech that had emerged. And though sparkling was huge, its alt mode was a gun, a very powerful gun. This was the most complicated birth of all, as giving birth to gunformers was deadly to the mother creator, though that was usually when the mother was a neutral party. Little did Hook realize that he had already sealed Sentinel's fate by removing the sparkling. Hook handed the sparkling off to Megatron, who had been standing by while Hook went back to repair the mother creator. Upon arriving, Hook noticed something was wrong. The look in sentinel's optics showed fear, and his wrists and ankles showed damage from fighting against the restraints, but he had stopped fighting now. Hook thought it was a prank at first, and banged Sentinel's chest plate hard enough that it would have woken any bot faking an injury, but Hook got no response. Suddenly Megatron's optics were on Hook, as Megatron felt that his mate was slipping away. Hook, though known to be a good medic, had failed. Sentinel's last few moments had been spent in agonizing pain as the medic ripped the sparkling out of Sentinel's poisoned body.

The sparkling was safe, but Sentinel had paid the ultimate price. Hook, scared of Megatron's look, cowered in the corner, never having realized just how important Sentinel was to Megatron. Megatron felt the emptiness. But Megatron did not blame Hook for the death, he blamed the Autobots, who must have been protecting the mistake that neither Megatron nor Sentinel had been able to find. And this made Megatron mad. Sentinel's poisoned spark floated away and the look in the offlined bot's optics gave a scared look as Sentinel's spark was not heading for the matrix, but the pit.

Megatron looked at the brat in his arms, and smiled sinisterly. The little gunformer was perfect for what Megatron was looking for, red optics and all. Megatron named the little gunformer Gunner. Megatron was not going to let on that he was saddened and angered that his sparkmate was killed. The Autobots had damaged the oaf, and they would pay, oh yes they would pay.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Jazz and Prowl were both 5 months along, just big enough that they both required bedrest unless they had to be up. Openroad and Sparkdemon were both very protective of the unborn sparklings. Little did the Autobots know that soon they would have more than just little sparklings to deal with, as the Decepticons were just biding their time, waiting to attack the bots not realizing that the longer they waited, the stronger not only Sparkdemon and his bonds to his new family were but also the stronger Ultra Magnus was becoming. It was only a matter of time before the two sides clashed yet again.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was in response to an inspirational survey/poll I had done. While I will try my best at many of the ideas, one had to be first, and after another little push, this idea was born. Sentinel is gone and Megatron is pissed, the Autobots better be careful. Sparkdemon, Dumpster, Spooks, Acer, Skyburner, Gunner, Lowrider, and Openroad are my creations. This contains slash and M preg. No like – No read. You are warned. This is strictly fan fic, based off transformers animated. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(3 months later)

Megatron looked at Gunner. This was the last sparkling his sparkmate had given birth to before giving up his spark. Acer, Spooks, and Dumpster loved their little brother, but all were afraid of him as the little gun he had had gone off several times of seemingly its own volition, nearly hitting each of the older sparklings and even Megatron and some of his men. Yes, Gunner was a real threat to all, but that was only because no one took the time to work with the little one as he needed to be worked with to learn the important skills he would need later in life.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Prowl and Jazz were now both 8 months along. How they both got pregnant at the same time, no one was going to tell, but they did. Sparkdemon, the youngest sparkling of the bunch always loved how loving his family was. He enjoyed the warm embraces as well as playing pile on the sparkling, where he or one of the other sparklings was on the bottom and had to crawl up and out of the sparkling pile. Sparkdemon was the best at the game as he often ended up at the bottom of the sparkling pile when he woke up early in the morning, and had learned how to crawl through without waking up any of the other sparklings. Prowl and Jazz, sitting on the bot sized couch, watched as the sparklings played in the recreation room. While both pregnant bots were good sized, and on bedrest, they still watched the sparklings carefully. Not seeing the danger about to come.

Starscream and the others had gone off to check out a report on possible Decepticon activity, while Ratchet, Sari, the healing Ultra Magnus, the pregnant Prowl and Jazz, and the sparklings remained at the base, supposedly out of harm's way, but that was not to be the case. Little did the Autobots know that they were being lead away from the real problem.

As Blitzwing, Blackarachnia, and Lugnut were attracting the attention of the Autobots just outside of Detroit, Megatron made his way toward the Autobot base, along with Scrapper and Mixmaster. The under guarded base was extremely easy for the few 'cons to get inside. Ratchet and the others were all caught off guard as Megatron came barreling into the base along with his two stupid minions. Megatron grabbed all the sparklings and Sari while Scrapper grabbed Jazz and Mixmaster grabbed Prowl, both too pregnant to defend themselves very well, and Ratchet and Ultra Magnus feared firing and hurting the sparklings, and so, trying their best, Ratchet and a still weak but recovering Ultra Magnus tried to hold off the Cons, but the Cons escaped anyway, with all the sparklings, sari, and the two pregnant bots.

After the successful mission, Megatron called his minions back to base. Blitzbrain, BA, and Lugbut all came back on command, leaving Bulkhead, Bee, Optimus, and Starscream extremely confused. Confused that is until they received an urgent message from irritated Ratchet.

"Prime, the 'Cons found their primary objective – all the sparklings, Sari, and both Jazz and Prowl were taken. Their main target was here. Ultra Magnus and I tried to hold them off, but they were too much for us" Ratchet yelled over the comm-link, though anger and concern shone through in his intonation.

Prime looked at the other bots, each angered at having been fooled, before replying "We copy that, ETA to base, 10 minutes, Optimus out." Optimus was pissed, but he could see that his own anger was not nearly as great as that of Starscream. After all, it was basically Starscream's entire family that had been taken. Starscream had suffered many low blows thanks to the arrogant Megatron, but this was the last straw, and Starscream was going to do away with the old pain in the aft if it was the last thing he ever did. And as they four headed back to base, Starscream was already formulating a plan to save his little family, as well as get rid of the son of a glitch who had taken them.

Meanwhile, back at the Decepticon base, Megatron dumped his prisoners all into one cell in the brig, leaving the scared sparklings with their worried and concerned creators. Megatron smirked as finally the "mistake" he and his late sparkmate had sparked was now back in his clutches. But Megatron wanted to wait a little while before doing anything, as he wanted to see if the stupid Autobots had even figured out that they had fallen for a ruse, and so Megatron headed out, leaving his prisoners under the supposedly watchful optic of Scrapper and Mixmaster. Though why he would trust those two buffoons is beyond me.

Soon, Sparkdemon, having hated ever having lived in this base was greeted by three familiar faces – Acer, Spooks, and Dumpster who also brought along their younger brother Gunner, who did not know any better other than to follow his brothers. The three bots began to tease "old blue optics", but Sparkdemon simply ignored them and went to play with the other sparklings. Gunner watched, as he wanted to join in as it looked fun, but the older siblings held him back.

Though it did not show outwardly, they were jealous. They watched as Sparkdemon got hugged by the older bots and how Sparkdemon was happy and felt loved, even as the five Autobot sparklings seemed to not even notice that he had not always been their little brother. They knew they should not be jealous, but they were. Acer, Dumpster, and Spooks remembered how their creators had never hugged them or even picked them up, unless it was to move them around or from point A to point B. And then the little trio remembered how their one creator was no longer online and the other was never around, and they left, unable to bear the sad feelings that they were feeling. Sparkdemon, though happy to be with his loving family, felt his other brothers' pain. He knew how little love they were given even if it was more than he ever got. But Sparkdemon was not going to leave his little family in pursuit of the others. They had hurt him so many times, he wanted to forgive them, but since they were still the enemy, he just could not bring himself to do it.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Optimus met up with the others to discuss a plan to save the family that had been taken. Starscream gave his idea, and though the other bots did not care for the exact way the idea was phrased, no one else had a better plan, and so all the Autobots, with the exception of Ratchet and Ultra Magnus, left to make their way toward the 'con base. It was going to be a showdown that was for sure. And as Starscream led the charge, things were going to get even more complicated really soon for all involved.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. This idea was in response to an inspirational survey/poll I had done. While I will try my best at many of the ideas, one had to be first, and after another little push, this idea was born. Sentinel is gone and Megatron is pissed, the Autobots better be careful, and the sparklings need to be saved. Sparkdemon, Dumpster, Spooks, Acer, Skyburner, Gunner, Lowrider, Openroad, Skyglider, Horizon, Screecher, Purpleblaze, Goldenrod and Luckystar are my little creations. This contains slash, mild violence, and M preg. No like – No read. You are warned. This is strictly fan fic, based off transformers animated. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

The Autobots were on their way, with Starscream out in front, as he was the only one who knew where the 'con base was located. Optimus was followed by Bee and Bulkhead. All were determined to save the precious family no matter what the cost. What none of the Autobots yet realized was that Megatron was watching them as they approached. The only Autobot that Megatron failed to see was Starscream as the seeker was a flyer not ground transportation, and that oversight would soon lead to the Decepticon leader's downfall.

Meanwhile, in the brig, Prowl and Jazz were doing their best to keep the little sparklings calm, even as they themselves were beginning to feel like they could be giving birth to the sparklings that they were carrying. It was all Prowl and Jazz could do was to focus on keeping the sparklings calm while Sari, finding she was able to slip out between the brig bars went to find the best way to allow their teammates into the base. Sari snuck by the two big dolts and into the main room, she had a mission and nothing was going to stop her.

Meanwhile, Optimus and the others made their way, plowing ever onward, until the 'Cons appeared right in front of the shocked Autobots. But Optimus and his team quickly recovered, and while Bee was sent in to find the family, as he was the smallest, Optimus and Bulkhead fought Lugnut and Blitzwing. Blackarachnia wanted nothing to do with the whole thing and had slunk off to elsewhere. Megatron lorded over the fight, not yet realizing that he had ignored his greatest enemy and the most serious threat to his existence.

Suddenly, out of seemingly nowhere, Megatron was hit square in the chest with a null ray. Megatron noted the dent in his chest, wondering where in the hell it could have come from. But before Megatron could have his question answered, another blast from a laser gun hit the haughty leader square in the back and well as in the back of the head. The seeker, flying extremely fast blew by the leader, knocking him out of the sky. Megatron hit the ground with a large and resounding thud. And before the leader could get back up on his feet, Starscream appeared, transformed into his bipedal mode, and blasted the downed leader again. The pain from having his own little family taken plus all he had learned about what had happened to little Sparkdemon fueled the seeker's rage, as he took it out on the poorly prepared 'Con leader. Yes, Megatron may have been expecting the Autobots, but he never expected that the seeker now was an Autobot. Megatron was writhing in pain, as he got up and began to challenge the seeker who was much faster than the bulky Decepticon leader was.

Meanwhile, Bee had secretly made his way to the large main room, and quickly picked up Sari and her father (who had been captured a long time ago) before heading to the brig. Mix and Scrapper were unaware Sari was there up to this point, which in a way was a good thing because it meant that Bee would be able to use Sari to scare the two dumbafts away. And that is exactly what they did, as neither Mix nor Scrapper wanted to face the little human who had singlehandedly handed their afts to them and then some. Soon, the two 'fraidy 'cons were running away. But that did not make the rescue any easier, as Sari and Bee now lay their eyes/optics on not only the family behind the bars but also the little sparklings meandering in front of the cage. Something was wrong, but unable to do much else, Bee started grabbing sparklings, regardless of faction, and heading them out of the brig area.

And then came the harder part, as Bee was not big enough or strong enough to help the pregnant bots out of the brig. Bee got a hold of Bulkhead, who raced in and found Prowl and Jazz trying not to scream out in pain. Bulkhead got the two in his vehicle mode and rushed off toward the Autobot base while calling Ratchet on the radio. Ratchet swore when he realized that both Jazz and Prowl were going into labor during the fight with the 'cons. What no one yet realized was that Sparkdemon and Openroad had followed Bulkhead back to the base. The two sparklings, realizing that Prowl and Jazz were in trouble were not going to let the two out of their sight.

Meanwhile, back at the battle site, Starscream and Megatron were facing off. Starscream was blasting away at his former commander, a commander that had never given him any respect, but beat the seeker every chance the leader got. Starscream, furious over all the past beatings as well as the taking of his precious family, was livid, his optics, though having been turned blue when he became an Autobot became blood red as rage ran through the seeker's systems. Megatron continued to battle the seeker until the seeker drew a hidden sword and stabbed the 'Con leader right through the spark chamber, separating spark from machinery. Megatron's poisoned green spark floated away to join his sparkmate's in the pit while the metal of Megatron's body crumpled to the ground, landing like a pile of scrap metal. Starscream, bleeding energon, fell to the ground still online but requiring care.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the area, away from the fighting, Sari sat with the sparklings. Acer, Spooks, Dumpster, and Gunner began to cry as they felt their last creator go offline. Now the four were orphaned and wondered where they would be able to go. Skyburner, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Lowrider each approached one of the sparklings, offering love and reassurance. It was not much, but to the other little sparklings, it was more love than they had ever received before. It was only then that they all realized that Sparkdemon and Openroad were gone. They knew not to head off, as they needed to wait for an adult, and so the little ones worried, and even as the former D-con sparklings sat there, their optics unknowingly changed from red to blue, and the transition was easy as for all, the oldest three because their mother was still an Autobot when they were created and the youngest was easy as Gunner did not know any better.

Meanwhile, at the battlefield, the rest of the 'Cons were rounded up and the war was proclaimed to be over. Starscream was laying on his back, trying to remain on line for his sparkmates and his sparklings. Optimus, seeing that Starscream was heavily damaged, loaded the seeker up in his trailer and headed back to base. Only Bee was left with all the sparklings and Sari. They little troop decided to walk back to base, as it actually was not that far away.

Ratchet, busy with trying to help Prowl and Jazz give birth was even more stressed when he learned that Prime would be bringing Starscream in, in critical condition no less. Ratchet, overwhelmed, panicked until 2 little sparklings peered out and offered to help. Ratchet was shocked as Openroad and Sparkdemon stood there, waiting to help. Ratchet gave the two little ones a crash course on how to deliver sparklings until Starscream arrived. Then Ratchet left to deal with Starscream's life threatening injuries while Sparkdemon and Openroad were left with Bulkhead to help deliver however many sparklings were going to come. Openroad chose Prowl while Sparkdemon chose Jazz. Now it was only a matter of time.

Prowl and Jazz's bodies had prepped for sparking and all the two little sparklings had to do was wait for the unsparked sparklings to come forth. Prowl's sparkling started first, as a little head began to crown, and Openroad delicately and gently helped the little one out as Bulkhead passed out with a loud thud as the bot was squeamish around the fluids coming out of Prowl's body. Both the sparklings and the pregnant bots shook their heads collectively, and then ignored the green bot. The first one that Openroad pulled from Prowl was a black, white, and burgundy seekerling mech. But before that one could be named, Openroad had to set it aside as the second sparkling was coming.

Meantime, while Prowl was working on his second, Jazz's first one started coming, Sparkdemon was excited, and helped as best he could. Jazz popped the little one out, and Sparkdemon smiled as it was gold, blue, and purple seekerling femme. She was precious, but before she could be named, jazz was pushing out his second sparkling.

Prowl, having continued pushing, had managed to get the second sparkling out, another mech, but this one was a black, blue and white racer. And while the previous little seekerling had been quite, this little car had definitely inherited Screamer's vocal processors. But before this little one could be named, the last triplet was coming. Jazz was still working on popping out his second one, while Ratchet was repairing many of Starscream's busted energon lines. Ultra Magnus, still recovering stayed out of the way, while Bulkhead remained passed out on the floor. The med bay was in chaos, and the rest of those not involved stayed away from the area.

Jazz, working on pushing out his second one, popped out a solid purple with golden optics bike that was a little femme. She was just precious, but no time to name her as sparkling number three was coming. Prowl, on the other hand had almost pushed out sparkling number three. Another mech, but this little bike was solid gold in color with little blue trim. Openroad now placed all three healthy sparklings in the berth and hugged Prowl, who was glad to be done, but was worried about his two sparkmates.

Ratchet worked quickly to fix all the injuries. Thankfully, Starscream's spark was still strong and his biggest energon line had not been touched. And though Starscream had lost a lot of energon, most of the wounds were non fatal. Starscream would make it, and with finishing up and hanging an energon drip, Ratchet left Starscream to heal while he went to check on the progress of the two sparking mothers. Ratchet was thoroughly surprised when all but one sparkling had been sparked before he was able to help. But it was a good thing Ratchet came, as Jazz was struggling with his last one. And Ratchet, upon realizing what had happened, prepped for a c-section to remove the little one. And once inside, Ratchet found that the little femme had the energon cord wrapped around her little neck. Upon removal, the little femme was found to be safe. Jazz and Prowl smiled as the little green and purple racer laughed, shooting birth fluids everywhere. Yep – definitely Jazz's brat.

And with the worst part over, Prowl and Jazz could name the little ones. The first seekerling mech they named Skyglider, the femme seekerling they named Horizon. Then it was time to name the next two, the little mech racer was named Screecher, while the precious little femme bike was named Purpleblaze. And for the last two, the bike mech was named Goldenrod, while the lucky little femme racer was named Luckystar. And as Prowl and Jazz looked down on the little ones, they realized that things were going to be crazy, but they would not want it any other way. Prowl and Jazz were both worried about their sparkmate, but he soon came waltzing into the room, after having gotten repaired and receiving energon. All three looked down on the precious sparklings. It was quite a feat, all were safe. Ratchet, finally able to stop going crazy, had his own circuits crash and reboot as the old medic was tired from the strain.

(couple months later)

Starscream, Jazz, and Prowl lived with all their sparklings, including Sparkdemon, who split his time being with this family and being with his other family. After having realized how close this ordeal brought them, Bee and Ratchet had become sparkmates and they adopted the sparklings that had been left behind by the Cons. Acer, Dumpster, Gunner, and Spooks were all finally happy as they realized what having a loving family was like. And since Megatron was now gone, all the families could live in peace, though how to explain all the new sparklings to the humans was something entirely different. But all in all, everything ended well, especially for little Sparkdemon who was the main reason that the Autobots won the war.


End file.
